The Lost Wizard
by Percabethforev16
Summary: What if the Romans didn't exist, and Harry Potter switched places with Percy instead of Jason? Find out what happens as the Boy Who Lived and the Hero of Olympus trade places for 8 months. This story takes place after LO and DH. I do not own PJO or Harry Potter; all credit goes to the respective authors, Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello readers! Thank you so much for checking his out. Please tell me what you think of my fan fiction! J

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or PJO.

Chapter 1

Percy

The first thing I registered was the plush mattress under my back and the soft pillow under my head. There was one name in my head, maybe a dream? All I know is the name Annabeth. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the roof of a four poster bed. There were four other boys snoring in the beds around me. They were about the same age as me, 15, 16. That was scary; I didn't remember my own age. One had bright orange hair, but the others had hair that was too dark to make out in the gloomy room. I sat up and found that my clothes were as strange and new as my surroundings. My shirt said Camp Half-Blood and I had some weird clay bead necklace on. Wherever I was, I had a feeling these clothes would be alien. I looked around and discovered some weird looking robes but put them on anyway. Once I was fully dressed the ginger to my right sat up and yawned.

"Well Harry, we did it. Voldemort is finally dead. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I- I, I don't know you," I stammered.

"Right, we didn't just risk our lives in a war. I'm not your best friend; I'm a dark wizard who drank polyjuice potion. In fact Hermione and I have been evil all this time." Okay now I was really confused. Wizards? Potions? Who is Hermione?

"What's a wizard? Who is Hermione? W- Where am I?" I asked. The red headed boy narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow.

"You're not kidding are you?"

"Of course he's kidding Ron! He needs some humor after what he's just been through, don't you Harry?" The kid in the next bed over sat up and spoke.

"No Neville, I think he's serious." The kid named Ron said.

"Of course I'm serious! I have no idea who you are, where I am, what I've done. I don't even remember who I am!" I snapped.

"Harry? You sure you're Harry?"

"I don't know who Harry is."

"This is bad; we need to get him to Dumbledore."

"Better go to Hermione first." They both nodded and dragged me out of the room.

Annabeth

"Where is he?!" I have the new kid by his shoulders. I'm screaming at him and sobbing at the same time. Real classy Annabeth. I know it's bad and crazy of me, but I'm out of my mind with worry. Percy has disappeared and no one can find him. Not even Grover with his empathy link. Malcolm and Grover are dragging me back now and I sink to my knees, crying my eyes out. The new half-blood looks at me like I'm crazy, which I kind of am.

"Annabeth, it's going to be alright. We'll find him," Clarisse La-Rue, the last person I'd go to see comfort in, is gripping my shoulders and pulling me up. "The seaweed brain can't have gone far, could he?"

"She's right Annabeth," Grover says, "I can sense something big blocking my empathy link. That means a god or goddess. If it is one of the Olympians then it's important." I feel my mental break down subsiding and I actually start to feel better.

"Send out Iris messages to anyone who can help, contact Thalia and Tyson. I need to go see Sally," I command orders as I ready myself to go out into the mortal world.

"Um excuse me… I have no idea where I am or who I am, could somebody explain this to me?" The new demigod spoke up. I was struck with longing as I saw the resemblance he had to Percy. Jet black hair with piercing green eyes. His eyes were a little more forest green than sea green, though. He was about the same age as Percy too, about sixteen or seventeen. His hair stuck up in the back, like he had just rolled out of bed. He also had a weird scar on his head.

Malcolm spoke up, "You, my dear friend are at Camp Half-Blood. The only safe place for children of the gods." He bristled at the word half-blood, and then his face was puzzled like he didn't know why it bothered him.

"Malcolm, the poor kid doesn't know who the gods are," I protested "Come with me err what's your name?"

"Ha- I don't know. Something that starts with an 'H'" He seemed thoroughly confused.

I racked my brain for names that started with H. "Why don't we call you Harry?"

"That name! I remember someone screaming it. 'Please don't kill Harry I'll do anything' and then like a much later memory 'Harry! Harry! Harry!' someone sobbing and crying on me, but I couldn't see them only hear them." He seemed frustrated as he tried to remember.

"So you have some memories, but not all. I think we need to take you to the Hypnos cabin." We set off toward the most dangerous cabin at camp


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy

As soon as we exited the little room with the beds we went down a staircase that led to a cozy rom with arm chairs and a blazing fireplace. A girl with bushy brown hair was sitting in one of the chairs reading a newspaper. At first the newspaper looked normal; until I saw the pictures move. She looked up and frowned.

"Ron, who's that?" She asked.

"What are you talking 'bout Hermione, it's oh you really aren't Harry are you?" Ron said.

"Now that I see him in the light he doesn't look anything like Harry, well except for his hair." Neville pointed out. Hermione jumped off her seat and marched up the stairs.

"You thought he was Harry! Merlin's beard, did you two lose him again?!" She glared at them so fiercely even I was intimidated.

"What do you mean again? It's not like we lost him before." Ron sounded indignant; like he couldn't believe she was accusing him of losing someone.

"Oh do I not have to mention Voldemort's little announcement last night, or the time-"

"Oh alright Hermione, we get the point." Ron cut her off. I was starting to feel invisible. I didn't know who Harry or Voldemort were. I didn't even know who I was. But there was one question that was far more important than the others.

"Is there an Annabeth here?" I asked, gaining questioning looks from all three of them.

"Annabeth? No we don't know any Annabeth. Why, who is she?" Hermione answered." An answer was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't remember it.

"I don't know, in fact that name is the only thing I remember." I was really confused.

"The only thing you remember? So you're not a remaining Death Eater? Or an employee from the ministry?" She sounded very suspicious.

"What? No I don't know what or those are." I said.

"Har- no what's your name?" Ron asked.

"I'm getting really tired of saying this, I don't know," I said. There were so many things missing. My name, my age, my personality, all of my memories, they were just gone.

"We need to take you to Dumbledore." The girl said.

Annabeth

The Hypnos cabin was the most dangerous cabin at camp. The water from the river Lethe dripped from a branch in the center of the cabin. I have a feeling Harry experienced something like the Lethe. One touch and you lose your memories. A bunch of dozing kids were sprawled on the bunks.

"Clovis! Wake up!" I shouted. A boy with messy hair and droopy eyes shot up in bed.

"Mother?!" He asked.

"No, Annabeth. We have a new camper and he doesn't remember who he is." I stated. Clovis' eyes fixed on Harry and narrowed.

"An Amnesiac, that's It has to be one of the Olympians. But which one? Who could have that power? And why? Why did they just plop you here with Leo and Piper? Unless-''

"Annabeth, breath," Clovis cut her off. "Now tell us what you were thinking."

"The Olympians need our help, that's for sure, they put him here," She said, gesturing at me, "Because he is vital for success. I don't why, but I think he needs to see Chiron." They pulled me out of the cabin and towards a big, 4-story, blue house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leo

I turned around when I heard a strange voice. On the Wilderness School bus I was surprised to find a boy with jet black hair and green eyes sitting in Jason's spot. He was looking at me like I was crazy and Piper was scooting towards the window, like he was sitting next to something gross. I had to admit, it freaked me out too. He had just popped out of nowhere. I didn't recognize him as another student, and where was Jason? I tried to remember if he said anything about switching seats in the middle of the ride, but my memories of him seemed to be growing fuzzier by the second. I couldn't remember how we met, or what his past was, or his birthday; I couldn't even remember his last name.

"Who are you?" I finally asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"Alright cupcakes, we'll be there in 5 minutes," Coach Hedge said while we were still in deep conversation, "Valdez! Problem back there?"

"Uh Coach, I couldn't here you. Could you use your megaphone, please?" I said. "Watch this," I murmured to Piper. The coach grunted, like he was glad for an excuse. He continued giving orders, but his voice came out like Darth Vader's. He tried again, but this time the megaphone blared, "The cow says, 'Moo'!" The kids cracked up.

"Valdez!" He slammed the megaphone down.

"My god Leo, how did you do that?" Piper said.

"I'm a special boy," I had no idea how special I was at the time. I slipped a tiny Philips head screw driver from my sleeve.

"What- Who are you? Who am I?" the imposter Jason said.

"We go to the 'Wilderness School'," I made air quotes with my fingers. "This means we're 'bad kids'. Your family, or the court, decided you were too much trouble. So they shipped you off to this lovely prison- sorry, 'boarding school'- in Armpit, Nevada, where they teach us valuable Nature skills. Like weaving daises into hats, or running ten miles a day through the cacti. And as a special treat, we go on educational field trips with Coach Hedge- who keeps order with a baseball bat."

"I don't remember any of this. Not even who I am," he said. The bus lurched to a stop and we found ourselves in front of a red stucco building that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Coach led us through the museum explaining things, but no one was really paying attention. Then stuck up Dillan came over.

"Don't hang out with these bottom feeders, Piper," he said with a blinding white grin. "You're my partner, remember?"

"Go away Dillan, I didn't ask to work with you," she said. It didn't work. Dillan dragged her off as she shot us a pleading look. I hated that guy. He acted as though he was the best thing to happen to people everywhere.

"Alright cupcakes," Coach Hedge growled. "You're about to see the Grand Canyon. Try not to break it! If possible, avoid pushing each other over the edge, as that would provide me with extra paperwork!" We all pushed through the glass doors and found ourselves on a glass terrace. Beyond that was the Grand Canyon, live and in person.

"Whoa," I said. "That's pretty wicked!" The next thing I knew, I was dangling over the side only to have Coach Super-goat climb down the wall of the canyon to get me. Time passed in a blur, I heard shouts and wind and strange goat noises. Then, just like that, the fight was over, Piper ran over to check on me, but I was fine. Then flying horses landed on the skywalk with a thud. A big guy with a rainbow tattoo on his arm ran over to us.

"These are the ones," he muttered. "Way older than thirteen. Where is your protector, where is Gleeson Hedge?" he sounded startled as he asked us the question. The Coach's first name was Gleeson? I would have laughed had it not been for his absence.

"Gone," Piper managed. "Some wind-smoke-guy carried him up into the clouds." The boy grimaced.

"Come on," he said at last. "We need to get you three to camp."

Percy

The three people led me up to a spiral staircase that twisted up like an escalator. Once we got inside I almost had a heart attack. The pictures were _moving._ Even stranger, they all had weird clothes on, like pointy hats and flowing capes.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasly, Mr. Longbottom, who is this young man here?" the man in the largest portrait asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us that, professor," the girl said. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, he just woke up in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory with no memories," Neville said.

"I see," he had a concerned look on his face. "Is there anyone missing?"

"Harry, sir, he just disappeared."

"Hmm, you may go Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasly, and Mr. Longbottom. Leave the lad in here with me." They all filed out and his piercing blue eyes turned on my own. "Do you remember anything at all?"

"Only the name _Annabeth_ and that I have to get back to her," I desperately searched for the last thing I remembered, but the only thing was waking up with Ron and Neville. The old man nodded in agreement.

"As I suspected. I'm afraid we cannot help you my boy, you must gain your memories on your own. If your actions are deemed worthy then you will remember everything. You can take two with you that is how they do it where you come from, yes? See me after you have chosen." I walked out of the office only to be pounced by Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

"What did he say?" Ron questioned.

"He said I have to gain my memories back by doing something worthy. He said he couldn't help me, but I could choose two people to come with me," I informed them. Hermione scowled.

"Why only two?" she questioned.

"I don't know, but he mentioned that is how it was done on 'my side'," I said.

"Then we'll go with you," Ron said with a grimace. "Hermione, Harry and I did some wicked things together; if this leads us to him then we are definitely going with you." Hermione nodded. We went back up the stairs where the old man looked at us in surprise.

"Already?" he said raising an eyebrow. "Very well, you must go to Durmstrang where the Death Eaters still remain." Hermione and Ron looked very surprised at this, but they got over it quickly. We set off out of the office.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to Durmstrang, another wizarding school in the far north," answered Hermione.

"Ok, how are we getting there?" I asked, still weary.

"We could Apparate, but you can't on school grounds. That leaves Floo Powder because we don't have time to make a port key." We ran down the stairs until we came to a fire place. Hermione took some black powder in her hand and threw it in the grate. Green flames burst forth from the red embers. She turned to look at me.

"This is Floo Powder. Step in the flames and say where you want to go." She walked straight into the fire and said load and clear where she wanted to go.

"Wait; walk into the flames, like into the fire?" I said, flabbergasted.

"Yes! Now come on. Say 'Durmstrang' clearly or you might not end up where you want to go," said Ron exasperated. I walked into the green fire and cringed. But instead of heat, I only felt a strange tickling sensation. I opened my mouth to speak, but ashes poured in. I could barely manage a weak "DurmmmmStreng" before I was whisked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Annabeth

Having just witnessed a girl turn stunning at the camp fire, I would say I'm doing pretty well. I wasn't immediately jealous, although some Aphrodite kids were. I must admit, I was just awed. Piper was beautiful, and it made sense that her mother was Aphrodite. Even though lots of campers were admiring her, I don't think she wanted the attention. She was trying to look small, insignificant, and plain. But it didn't work. She was as radiant as the sun. You couldn't not notice her. She should have been happy, as she just won the right to go on a quest with Harry, but she looked down right devastated. I made a mental note to ask her about it tomorrow. But that would all have to wait, because I was tired. I sloshed back to my cabin, hoping for a dreamless night. As it turns out, the odds were not in my favor.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was dreaming. First I was at camp, spoon feeding ambrosia to Percy. Gods, that was so long ago. He woke up and I asked him, "What's happening at the Summer Solstice?" he didn't answer. I know now that he was clueless about the whole possible-war-between-the-gods-that-was-somehow-his-fault thing. The dream shifted; suddenly we were on our first quest, in the back of that smelly truck taking us to Las Vegas. Then, we were in the Sea of Monsters, rescuing Grover from that awful Cyclops. I saw something I didn't recognize, and I realized it must have been when Dr. Thorne kidnapped me. Percy was on top of a building sitting on Blackjack, his Pegasus. HE was talking to Mr. D, saying about how he felt he had to go on this quest. Mr. D left without asking him any more questions. But I knew why he felt obliged to come on the quest. It was exactly how I felt now. He must of felt worried out his mind, even three years ago. The scene changed to Mt. St. Helens. Percy flew out of the mountain right as it exploded. He landed on an island and I saw a girl rush over to him. Immediately I was worried, this girl was pretty. She had caramel colored hair and brown, almond shaped eyes. But it did not look like she was interested in Percy. She took him into a beautiful cave with crystals forming the walls. I watched as the scene blurred and it showed me, over time, how Percy and this girl lived and ate and formed a friendship together. Then she asked him a question. "Do you want to stay here?" and I knew he had said no. After all, he had the choice to avoid the prophecy altogether, but he didn't, he came back, for me. Next I saw the throne room of Olympus; I knew it was after the war because the room was in shambles. The gods offered him immortality and he looked straight at me and told them no, told them he still had to live his life. That was the best moment of my life. I was just starting to see the days after the war when someone shook me awake.

"Annabeth, Annabeth wake up," Malcom, my half-brother, shook my shoulder.

"What? Gods, the quest!" I said shaking myself out of my stupor and hurrying to get dressed. Once I was ready for the day I set off to the top of Half-Blood Hill. I told Harry to go north, to the wind god Boreas. I warned him about the god's children, Khione, Zethes, and Cal. He didn't seem too worried. Leo, on the other hand, was missing, and Piper was looking anxious. Suddenly a roar was heard and a bronze dragon came soaring up the hill. It landed on the grass and everyone was panicking. Most of the satyrs shouted, "Don't eat me!" and the campers were scurrying here and there like a bunch of ants when you tread on their nest. Leo slid off the dragon's back looking as mischievous as ever.

"Hold it!" he shouted. "It's cool, I found him in the woods. I fixed him up; he's not going to be running any more rampages, right Festus?" The dragon snorted in agreement.

"You named it!" shouted Piper, incredulous.

"He's our ride west! You said if I got us ride I could come on the quest," said Leo.

"As long as it can get us there I'm in," said Harry.

"Alright," Piper relented. They set off on the bronze dragon, gleaming in the sunlight.

I trudged back down the slope to gather my things. I was heading out to the city to visit Percy's mom and break the news to her. I walked slowly down the hill, willing for Percy to appear next to me or stroll out of his cabin at every step. I finally reached my cabin and he still hadn't popped up beside me, so I got my stuff together and waited for the camp van. It was half an hour before I sought Argus out. I went to the big house and… no luck. I looked for Chiron and found him playing pinochle with invisible opponents. "Chiron, where's Argus? I need to go talk to Sally," I asked

"I believe he is in the infirmary, my dear," he said. Of course! The infirmary, he was almost always there. I went to the other side of the house and found him leaning against the wall.

"Argus, could you take me into the city?" I asked. He nodded and in no time we were speeding toward Manhattan.

"So you're saying he's just gone?" Sally had been shell shocked while I explained the situation. She didn't speak, didn't cry, didn't do anything but hold her husband's hand. It was Paul Blofis who asked the question.

"I don't know. We've been looking for three days; we've tried to contact him any way we know how and… nothing. Just nothing. Not even a slight trace from Grover's empathy link," I said weakly. Sally whimpered and then burst into tears.

"All this worrying about the war and his curse and everything before that and now he's just gone?! After all we'd been through I thought we would finally have a happy ending! I- Who did this, who took my son?!" she exclaimed, seething.

"I'm sorry Sally, but we don't know," I tried to explain. She fumed.

"If it was one of them—" she started.

"Dear, if it was one of them it would be for a good reason," Paul tried.

"NO, no matter what the reason, no matter why or who or how or for any brave or valiant task, none of them had the right to take him away without explanation! None of them had the right to take him after he saved them! No, it could have been for a good reason but that does not make it alright!" she fumed. I got up and hugged her.

"I know how you feel, Sally. I miss him too, but I know he's going to be okay. I know he's out there, alive and waiting for us to find him. And if we can't find him, if he's able to, he will come back to us. I know he will, Sally, the Fates wouldn't allow him to die without finding us again. I won't allow it," I said between sobs. After about forty-five minutes of crying and telling each other it was okay, I left and took the subway back to camp. After I found the train that would lead me closest I saw a familiar figure.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked Athena.

"I need to get back. If only I could find the right route," she muttered.

"Mom? Mother? Athena?" I asked, not sure if it was her. Her head snapped up and she looked at me with rage in her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I- you don't remember me? I'm Annabeth, your daughter," I asked wearily. After a painstaking conversation in which she said I had failed her, needed to give up on Percy, and follow a mark. I went back to camp with tears in my eyes. But all emotion faded when I saw four half-bloods on the hill. There were two girls and two boys. The first girl had dark hair and dark eyes. She wore a purple t-shirt and stood by a blond boy with icy blue eyes protectively. The second pair also stood together, although not like they were in a couple. The girl had curly brown hair and dark skin. Her dark brown eyes locked on mine with a pleading look. The boy was Asian and had a black buzz cut with black eyes. He was big, but in a cuddly panda-bear way.

"Where are we?" the blond kid said.

"Do you know about Greek mythology?" I asked.

"What does this have to do with where we are?" the dark skinned girl said.

"Just answer the question," I said coolly

"Yeah, I think we all know at least a bit about it, right guys?" the other girl said. They all nodded.

"So you know about the Greek gods?" I questioned. They all nodded their heads. "Well, they still exist." They all had dumb founded looks on their faces. All accept the dark skinned girl. "I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Annabeth; I'm a daughter of the goddess Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

"My name is Frank Zhang; my mother was killed in Afghanistan and I never knew my father. I'm from Vancouver where I lived with my mother and grandmother," the Asian boy said.

"I'm Reyna; my parents were killed when my sister and I were small, we served at a spa for a long time before going our separate ways. I never knew what happened to her," she said. Only the dark skinned girl held back.

"I'm Hazel Levesque; I was an only child with my mom in New Orleans until I… came here," she said.

"I'm Jason Grace; I've never known who my parents were. I lived in an orphanage with my sister until she was adopted, but I don't remember her," the blonde boy said. That caught me off guard.

"Wait, your last name is grace? You have a sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he said.

"Oh gods, Thalia," I said. "Come on, you four. I think your godly parent will claim you if you step inside camp borders." They did as I instructed and a skull and cross bones appeared over Hazel's head. I gasped and kneeled. The others followed. "All hail, Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Hades, Lord of the Underworld," I said, still kneeling. Then something even more shocking happened. A lightning bolt appeared over Jason's head. Thunder rumbled even though there were no clouds in the sky. "Not another one!" I complained. I kneeled again. "All hail, Jason Grace, son of Zeus, Lord of the Sky, King of Olympus." I hurried down the hill, but I didn't get far before a red spear appeared over Frank's and Reyna's heads. "All hail, Reyna and Frank, children of Ares, the god of war," I said kneeling again. "You two," I pointed at the children of Ares. "Go to the basketball court in the green, find Will Solace. Tell him who you are, he'll take you to your cabin and your head counselor will give you a tour of camp." They scurried off. I took Hazel and Jason with me to the Big House.

"Ah, my dear, back so soon? Who is this," he asked.

"Hazel Levesque and Jason _Grace_," I said. "Two children of the Big Three, together!" He furrowed his eyebrows. "And Jason is a son of Zeus, Thalia's _brother!_"

"We must send word to her right away, as for Hazel," he said. "Is she a sibling of Percy?" I winced at his name.

"No," I said. "She's Nico's sister." Chiron frowned, but Hazel didn't look surprised at all, just numb.

"Who is Nico?" she asked.

"He's also a son of Hades. That makes him your half-brother," I told her.

"Is he really pale with scruffy black hair and black eyes? Does he wear an aviator's jacket?" she asked.

"Yeah, how do you know that?" I asked. She gave a perfect description of him, like she had seen him before.

"Oh God, I thought it was just a dream, just a stupid little nightmare! I thought he wasn't real I thought that place wasn't real. But your saying, my father rules the Underworld?" she started looking really panicked.

"Hazel, what is it," Jason, who was silent until now, asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

"I- I- I think I might've died," she said.

"What?" I knew no one had ever brought someone back from the dead, not even… oh gods, Nico!

"I died trying to protect my mother, but I lived in a different time, maybe 60 years ago," she said.

"And your brother brought you back from the dead," I concluded.

"I was in Asphodel for a really long time, and then Nico brought me back, but I thought it was just a dream," she said

"Now that we got that covered, Jason, where were you before you came here?" I asked him.

"I was at an orphanage until I ran away, then they took me to the Wilderness School," he said.

"Wait, did you know Piper Mclean or Leo Valdez?" I asked, sure it was true.

"Yeah, why?" he said.

"They're half-bloods, Piper is a daughter of Aphrodite and Leo is a son of Hephaestus. They just left for a quest this morning," I said matter-of-factly. Jason looked shocked, but his surprise wore off once he thought about it.

"You said something about my sister, where is she?" he sounded like he wanted to find her.

"She's a Hunter of Artemis. They're this band of immortal girls that roam around the country fighting and killing monsters with the goddess."

"My sister is immortal?" Jason asked, dumbfounded.

"Only if she doesn't fall in battle or break her vows. Did I mention they have to swear off boys? No dating. Ever. For eternity," I said. He looked shocked. "I'll Iris Message her later today. She'll be thrilled you're here. I never knew she had a brother."

"I don't think she even remembers me. We were pretty young when we were separated," Jason said.

"I think she will remember you, she doesn't have any close family except for her cousins, which, incidentally, now includes Hazel," I reassured. They looked at each other with bewilderment clearly shown on their faces. Just then, Malcom burst in.

"Annabeth, we have a situation in the Ares cabin," he said.

"What did they do now?" I complained. I looked back at hazel and Jason. "Hazel, go to cabin thirteen, its Hades' cabin. It is pitch black with green torches, look for Nico there. If you can't find him come back here and ask Chiron to Iris Message your brother," she nodded and set off. I turned to Jason. "You should go to cabin one, it's yours." With that I set off to see what kind of carnage the Ares cabin had done.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy

When I woke up I was in a gloomy room. I registered the burning in my chest and the pain on my head, hip, and legs. I must've banged them up in my magical transportation here. I still didn't get how you could enter a _fireplace_, go halfway around the world, and exit a _fireplace_. It was worse than, than…I knew I had done something worse that could take you anywhere; I just couldn't remember what it was.

"Ron? You awake?" Hermione asked.

"Mhm, what you doin' up so early, 'Mione?"

"Just thinking; what if Harry is gone? What if we never see him again?" she sounded worried.

"Hermione, Harry is the most brave, independent, and stupidly loyal bloke I have ever met. If he got himself into a situation like the one we were in for the past year, then he'll have friends and a plan to get him out of it. He will get back to us, Hermione. I know he will," Ron reassured.

"Thanks Ron, but I can't stop worrying about him, about everything really. And how are we supposed to find Death Eaters here? Isn't it still closed?"

"That's what I was thinking. If we're supposed to find Death Eaters, does it mean they were avoiding capture or did they escape from Azkaban? We don't who we're dealing with," he said. I then sat up and pretended to just wake up.

"So," I said. "Who, or what, are we dealing with?"

"Well, we know we're dealing with Death Eaters, but we don't know which ones," summed up Hermione.

"Alright, how bad are the dangerous ones?" I was starting to feel out matched.

"They aren't too bad. We just need to know how good you are," said Ron.

"I know I've been in plenty of fights before, but I don't know if I've battled the same things you have," I said.

"Well, do you have a wand?" Hermione poked.

"No, but I have this," I pulled out the ball point pen from my pocket.

"What is a bloody pen going to do?" Ron laughed.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it protects me," I studied the pen.

"Maybe it's magical. Try uncapping it," Hermione suggested. I took off the cap, expecting it to still be a pen. But it turned into a sword.

"Bloody 'ell, THAT THING'S A SWORD!" Ron exclaimed.

"A-nak-clus-mos," Hermione sounded out. "What does that mean?"

"Riptide," my brain translated the word even though I had never heard it before. "I know I need to use it soon.

"How?" Ron asked

"How do I use the sword, or how do I know I need to use it?"

"Both," he responded.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I swing the sword to use it, and I just have this feeling that I need protection," I answered.

"If you can take out a few Death Eaters with that, fine by me, but don't go skewering any of us," said Hermione. A jet of green light shot towards me, but I raised riptide and absorbed the spell.

"Show yourself!" shouted Hermione, defiantly.

"Homenmun Revealio," Ron muttered. A dark figure slid into view.

"Yaxley! I thought we got rid of you after the Ministry," Hermione yelled.

Yaxley sneered. "No, it takes more than that to dispose of me."

"What are you exactly, pond scum?" Ron retorted. Yaxley spat.

"You inferior _teenagers_ will not insult followers of the dark lord. You will not insult dark wizards more powerful than you. You will not insult—"

"Yeah, we get it. Don't insult other people, blah, blah, blah," I said, getting bored.

"What are you talking about? Inferior? We defeated you, your master, and his five remaining horcruxes. We 'teenagers' are more powerful than all Death Eaters combined!" Hermione screamed.

"The Boy Who Lived was no more than an accident. You children were only able to conquer the Dark Lord because of Albus Dumbledore, and even he fell by the Dark Lord's hand. You had a few chances of luck, but that is all," he retorted.

"Harry was not an accident! You and I know perfectly well that Voldemort could not defeat him because of something he did not have! Love was Tom Riddle's weakness, the only thing he could not grasp! Love defeated Voldemort! Love gave all the fighters of Hogwarts courage and power because we knew we were fighting for something worthwhile and good!" Ron yelled.

"Where is Harry Potter then? If he is so powerful, where is he?" Yaxley teased.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" A jet of green light burst from Hermione's wand, hitting Yaxley square in the chest. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Ron rushed toward her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she murmured. I stood there in silence, not knowing what to do or say. It was at least ten minutes before Hermione calmed down.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is Harry Potter?" I asked. Hermione sniffled, her eyes still red and puffy.

"That's one very long story, mate. But if you want to know, I guess we could explain. It all starts with Goodrich Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff. Those were the four founders of Hogwarts, the first wizards. I read somewhere that they were blessed by someone or something like that. Anyway, they created a magic school welcome for all. At least, that's what they intended. Gryffindor wanted the brave to put into his house, Ravenclaw the intelligent, Slytherin the pure blood, and Hufflepuff the rest," Hermione glared at Ron with that last sentence. "Okay, Hufflepuff wanted the loyal. But Slytherin, he wanted only those with pure blood, only those with both wizard parents. So, naturally, all Slytherins hate Muggles and Muggle-borns."

"What's a Muggle?" I ask, confused.

"A Muggle is the wizarding term for a normal person without any magical skill," Hermione answers.

"Okay, so what does this have to do with Harry Potter?"

"Hang on, we'll get there. Almost every dark wizard was from Slytherin. Not all Slytherins are bad, but all bad wizards are Slytherins. The worst of them was Tom Riddle. Otherwise known as Voldemort. He rose to power about twenty years ago. But there was a prophecy telling of the person who had the power to defeat him. The prophecy goes like this: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._ Lily and James Potter faced Voldemort three times and lived. They had a son born at the end of July named Harry Potter. Voldemort hunted them down and killed them, but as Lily died she protected her child, she died to save him. She died with love. When Voldemort tried to kill Harry his curse failed and rebounded off Harry, leaving only a lightning shaped scar. Voldemort's soul was not entirely whole at the time, but a part of it ripped from the rest and clung to the only living thing left in the destroyed home: Harry. This is why we call him the Boy Who Lived. He is the only known person to have survived the killing curse. As he grew older he came to Hogwarts, where we met him. We fought Voldemort in our first year, found, closed, and defeated the giant basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets in our second year, helped an escapee from Azkaban in our third, saved a hippogriff in our third, Harry fought in the Triwizard Tournament in his fourth, the year when Voldemort came back, started Dumbledore's Army in his fifth, destroyed a Horcrux and watched Dumbledore die in his sixth, and went Horcrux hunting with us in his seventh. We also broke into Gringotts, the most heavily guarded wizard bank in all of England, in our seventh. Voldemort died this year, which is our seventh year, incidentally," Ron finished.

"Wow," I said. "Sounds like he had a pretty bad life."

"_Has_. He still has a pretty hard life. He's still alive," Hermione insisted.

"Oh gods, sorry Hermione. I didn't, I don't mean—"

Hermione cut off my stuttered apology. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it." She wiped a tear off her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

Chapter 6

Annabeth

"Jason!" my best friend climbed over Half-Blood Hill and ran towards her brother. "Gods, it is you!" she yelled, cupping his face in her hands. "That little scar on your lip, you tried to eat a stapler when you were two! I never thought I'd see you again. Where have you been?"

"Well, I pretty much stayed at the orphanage, but I started running off and eventually they sent me to a boarding school in Nevada. How did you start with the Hunters?" he explained.

"Zoe Nightshade, she died as the lieutenant of Artemis. She convinced me to join so I wouldn't turn sixteen, to avoid the prophecy." She hugged her brother, and then turned to me. "How are you holding up?"

"It's been hard. Sally's much worse though," I admitted. Thalia put a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find him. Even though the Hunters and I don't like him, he's saved our lives and Olympus," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Not to mention, he's your cousin!" I teased.

"Only on Dad's side and that almost doesn't count," she defended. I laughed and went to say hello to the Hunters.

"Oh, Annie, this is the newest Hunter. Lilly this is my friend Annabeth, Annabeth this is Lilly Everdeen," she introduced me to a girl with olive skin, dark hair, and grey eyes. Her hair was braided down her back and she wore faded leather hunting boots and a silver parka, typical Hunter outfit. Her quiver was full of arrows, sorted into different kinds with different color tips. Her bow was at her side, like she wasn't going to let it out of her sight.

"Hi, and don't call me Annie!" I said, glaring at the daughter of Zeus. She laughed. Lilly caught me looking at her quiver.

"Different arrows, fire, explosive, and normal," she explained.

"Brilliant," I responded. "Are there any sonic ones?"

"No, that's Apollo's thing. Shame, though. We could really use some of those—" she was cut off by several shouts and crashes. I turned to find Clarisse and Reyna yelling at each other.

"I better go," I said.

"Let me come with you. I want to see Grover," Thalia said. I nodded and we set off down the hill.

"Give it back you ugly little pig!" Clarisse La Rue shouted.

"Not until you apologize for shocking me!" Reyna yelled back.

"Why would I apologize?! You're the one who—"

"Enough!" I said, stepping between the two sisters. Reyna was holding Clarisse's electric spear. Her hair was sticking up in places… like she'd been shocked.

"Now, in an orderly fashion, I'd like to hear what happened," I instructed them, but they looked at each other and started screaming again. Frank stepped forward, He took Reyna by the arm, dragged her towards Jason who followed Thalia and I from the top of the hill, and walked back toward me.

"We went to the green, as you told us. From there Will Solace led us to the Ares cabin. We walked in and immediately met Clarisse. She introduced us to our siblings and we would have started on our tour if Reyna hadn't asked about a spear lying on one of the bunks." He pointedly glared at the girl in question and she glared right back. "She asked about it and some of the campers sniggered. One told her not to touch it. When she asked why Clarisse just said, 'Touch it if you want to' and practically egged her on." Clarisse looked offended, but she got her glare too. As with Reyna, she did not back off at the cold stare, but gave one of her own. "Once Reyna had poked the tip her hair shot up and she started yelling at Clarisse. The two of them practically yelled their heads off until Malcom came and sort of calmed them down," he finished. I sighed. It was just like Clarisse to get in a fight with the new campers. I turned to her. Her stringy brown hair was braided unusually and her normally baggy and wrinkled orange camp T-shirt was smooth and fit her body perfectly.

"Clarisse, were you going on a date with Chris tonight?" I asked. She turned tomato red and nodded. "I'll suspend punishment until tomorrow," I said curtly. She looked relieved. I turned to Reyna. She had softened but I could tell she was still angry.

"There is no way I am spending my nights in that cabin," she told me briskly. I knew if I was forced into a cabin with Clarisse I'd fold immediately.

"Yeah, I'll ask Rachel if she wants a roommate or you can stay with me in cabin six," I said.

"What about Frank?" Jason asked.

"I have a feeling he'll stick with cabin five," I had a feeling Frank was loyal. He wouldn't back out. "I'm going to go check on Hazel. Thalia will show you around camp," Thalia groaned but I gave her a pointed look and she steered them off towards the climbing wall. As I walked towards the Hades cabin I wondered if Nico was inside. Sure enough, when I got there Hazel was sitting on a bunk, Nico holding her hand.

"I know it's tough, but you'll learn to accept it," he was telling her.

"Knock, knock," I said. The son of Hades looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry. I heard about Percy," I nodded, swallowing back tears.

"Who's Percy?" Hazel asked.

"My boyfriend, he disappeared three days ago. We tried everything we could, but he's just gone," I managed.

"He's not dead yet, Annabeth. I would have felt it if he died," Nico tried to help me but the thought only made me feel worse.

"If he were dead I would track down his soul in Elysium, bring him back, and kill him again," I said. Nico laughed.

"He's got himself in worse trouble than upsetting his girlfriend. Remember when he caused Mt. St. Helens to erupt," Nico recounted. I smiled at the memory. I turned to face Hazel.

"He almost caused a full out war between Zeus and Poseidon when he was only twelve! That was the year we met…" I trailed off. She smiled at me anyway, acknowledging the humor of my missing boyfriend.

**A/n: Surprise! I added my OC! She's supposed to be exactly like Katniss!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Percy

The days went by and we fought more nameless Death Eaters without much action. Until one day. A man with long, blonde hair and shallow eyes stepped out from the shadows. His figure was stooped like he had lost the will to live. His chin was grey and stubbly. Ron sneered when he saw the man.

"Lucius Malfoy," he spat. "Your precious pure bloods are treated like scum now. Voldemort is dead. You belong in Azkaban."

"Draco, Draco is dead. Draco is dead. Draco is dead…" he muttered, not even phased by what Ron had said.

"Bloody well," Ron said again.

"Ron, he's lost his son. Maybe you ought to be more—"

"Be more what? Sincere? Gentle? We saved his son's life twice during the Battle of Hogwarts. We've done more for that rotten Slytherin then he ever deserved," Ron snapped. Then he turned to the older Malfoy. "You put a horcrux in my sister's books. You killed several innocent muggles. You allowed your sister in law to torture Hermione. You deserve to live the rest of your days mourning your son while dementors feed off your misery." Lucius Malfoy lunged. He clawed at Ron until he managed to shake him off. Lucius pulled out his wand and yelled curse after curse after curse.

"Stupefy! Defindo! Sectemsempra!" the old man shouted. Ron was blocking his spells until one last curse. "Crucio!" Malfoy shouted and Ron wasn't so lucky this time. I jumped in front of the green jet of light holding Riptide in front of me. The metal absorbed the spell giving it a green glow before fading entirely. Malfoy's gray, dead eyes widened.

"H- How?" he stuttered.

"That's celestial bronze! I thought it was only a myth!" Hermione said.

"Take a deep breath Hermione. Now, what is celestial bronze?" Ron said patiently

"Celestial bronze is an ancient metal said to be crafted in Hephaestus's, the Greek god of metal, forges. It's just a myth though. Just part of Greek mythology. It can't be real. IF it were it would have the power to absorb all magic. It's like Imperial gold which can deflect all magic and Stygian iron which can consume all magic. But you can't, you can't… have a sword made out of it," she looked dumbfounded.

"Stygian iron…that's what Nico's sword is made of. Imperial gold, we have some back in the weapon shed at camp. Annabeth… she told me about after, after we rescued Grover from the Sea of Monsters. After Clarisse brought back the Golden Fleece, then we went to Westover Hall and," I winced. A head ache was forming in my temple. Annabeth, I remembered her honey blonde hair and startling gray eyes. I remembered the time we met, just after I had fought the Minotaur, when we were only twelve. I remember going on quests with her, saving the world with her, losing our friends with her. I remember Selina and Luke and Beckendorf and Michael Yew and Ethan Nackamura and all the people who died to stop Kronos. And…then it all blurred together faces and names undistinguished as they tumbled about in my foggy brain. Leaving me with desperation I hadn't felt since I woke up at the strangely named school that taught magic all those weeks ago. I thought I could get my memories back, and for a fleeting second I had. I had to do a brave and honorable task before I got my memories back. I turned to face the cowering Death Eater and raised my sword. The man feebly raised his wand, but he looked sad and defeated. I charged and he just stood there. He moved his arm and I sliced my blade, splitting his wand in half. I was about to skewer him when Hermione spoke up.

"Stop! Don't kill him! He doesn't deserve to die peacefully," she said. I lowered my sword. Lucius looked at me with disgust and turned his head.

"_Expecto Protronum_!" a silvery white otter burst from Hermione's wand. She concentrated and the otter flew off. "I sent word to Dumbledore, he should be sending help for him," she looked at Malfoy loathingly and marched off.

Once again the days were uneventful; it seemed all the Death Eaters had been captured or killed. It seemed adventure had fled, leaving only the torturing task of remembering: Remembering fragments of battles, short scenes of fleeting memories, remembering nameless faces. It came like a trickle of water in what should have been a rushing stream. Hermione tried to talk to me about it.

"You started remembering right after you stopped the Cruciatus curse from hitting Ron, you said something about Nico's sword and Annabeth and you meeting. Also something about a Golden Fleece and a girl named Clarisse," she would always say. "Try to remember the little details about your life. Try to remember your name, for starters." But try as I might, I could never remember exact details.

"Percy!" I shouted, one day. Hermione and Ron jumped and expectantly looked up. "That was my name! Percy! I remember someone yelling it and, and… Annabeth, the war, the prophecy, oh Gods. I need to get out of here; I need to get back to her!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The weeks passed without any luck. Percy was still missing, but I kept focusing on the fact that Nico hadn't sensed him in the Underworld. The new campers were adjusting to camp life. Capture the Flag continued and, as usual, I had a brilliant plan for winning. The game was set, Ares Apollo and Hermes on one team, Athena and all other cabins opposing. My plan was similar to the one I had during Percy's first Capture the Flag. Since Reyna refused to go back to the Ares cabin, she was officially staying in Athena's. That meant she was on our team. Much like Percy, she angered Clarisse, thereby ensuring she would be sought after during the game. I was going to put her on border patrol, hoping the Ares kids would seek out their sibling, while a right and center flank distracted most of the guards, allowing the left flank to steal the flag. I erupted from my strategic thinking by my second in command, Malcom.

"Annabeth, Chiron wants to see you," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. He knew what I was going through. How I spent nights scouring on Daedalus' laptop, looking for a way I get Percy back. How I was barely eating. How I cried at night. He knew it all, but instead of talking to me about my feelings, my half-brother just supported me, and it was the best thing he could do. I walked to the medic pavilion Chiron and a few Apollo campers had set up looking solemn. If Chiron summoned you it was most likely for a quest and I was in no mood.

"Do not despair, my dear. I am not sending you on a quest," he said, noticing my somber demeanor. "However, I believe we have some good news," he turned to reveal Grover, back from looking for the missing son of Poseidon.

"I think I may have a way of contacting Percy," the satyr said. My heart leapt into my throat. "I saw him in my dreams, with my empathy link. He was saying, 'Annabeth, the war, the prophecy, oh Gods. I need to get out of here; I need to get back to her!' and he was in a dark, gloomy room with two other people."

"Grover, can you try to contact him again? Try to make direct contact with him. I'll inform the Hunters and Sally," I said.

Percy

"Hold on, mate!" Ron was telling me. "We don't know where she is, where you came from, or anything! Just calm down and tell us what you remember." I was frantic. I just remembered that I had stopped a war, had a girlfriend, and that there was a new Great Prophecy that could happen at any moment. I didn't feel like sitting down and talking about anything.

"I know who I am," I said. They looked at me quizzically. "Hermione, do you know the rest of Greek mythology?" she nodded. "Could you explain the basics to Ron, please?"

"Greek mythology is a religion that has several deities. The twelve main gods are Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Hephaestus, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Dionysus, Athena, and Ares," she said.

"Even though I would prefer you not say those names, yes those are the main gods. In ancient times they had affairs with mortals, creating children who were half-god half-mortal. Also known as demigods or half-bloods. Well, those gods still exist today, I am a half-blood,"

"So your mum was a Muggle?" Ron asked.

"No, well yes, but my father wasn't, isn't, a wizard. My father is the lord of the sea, the earth shaker, my father is Poseidon. I am a demigod. I've fought in a war, been part of several prophecies, killed lots of monsters and saved the world countless times," I said, shocked even as I said it. Ron looked at me with his mouth open.

"But Greek mythology is just that: a myth. Demigods don't exist, Gods don't exist, and monsters certainly exist. But you can't seriously think you've fought any. Ron, I think we need to take him to St. Mungos," Hermione said.

"I know how you feel, when I was first told I didn't believe either. Here I'll prove it to you. Can you conger some water?" I asked. Hermione said something like _Agumenti_ and a thin stream of water burst from her wand. "Please drop it." Hermione did and it splashed on the floor. I raised my hand and felt a tugging sensation in my gut. The water moved and contorted at my control. They both gasped.

"Where's your wand?! You said you didn't have one, yet here you are doing something only a wizard with a wand can do! Where is it?!" Ron yelled.

"I don't have a wand. I have no magical ability what so ever. I can do this because my father is god of the seas. He has all control over water so I can control it too. I once summoned water in a volcano in Montana. The power of the sea runs through me. I can create storms, levitate, add pressure to, and move water. All demigods have some skill that reflects their parents. For instance, Annabeth, the daughter of Athena, is basically a walking Google. And my cousin Thalia, the daughter of Zeus, can shock people," I explained.

"So, how do you know all these demigods?" Ron asked.

"I… I don't know," I tried to think. All I could pull up were the smallest details. Annabeth's love for architecture, Grover's curly brown hair and baseball cap, Thalia's tendency to shock people. I tried to remember my mother and father, but only a warm glow, like a smile, came to mind. I couldn't recall adventures accept for the war. The Titan War. I could remember creating that hurricane to stop Hyperion, Annabeth taking that poisoned knife for me, Luke sacrificing himself to end Kronos. It was vague information, though. I couldn't remember who had died, where it happened, or why. I could only remember the aftermath, Annabeth's and my underwater kiss, and the next Prophecy. "_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath and foes bear arms at the doors of death._ That's the new Great Prophecy. That's what Rachel said." I breathed.

"Try to remember where you were, where you live," Hermione advised. I tried and tried, but I could not access it. It was as if something powerful was pulling it away from me, keeping just out of my grasp.

Annabeth

"Sally, we may have a way to contact your son," Sally looked up at my words. She had been getting worse as the weeks turned into months and there was still no word from Percy. Her hair was thinning and turning gray. Her eyes, sunken with stress and fear, had a spark of hope that I hadn't seen in a long time. "Grover got some contact with his empathy link. If we can get him directly then we can see where he is and we can find him." She stood up, walked over to me and gripped my sides with her skinny arms.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. Comforting me, telling me it's okay, letting me know there was still hope, for all of it: thank you," I started crying and I felt tears wet my hair. "Thank you for finding my son. Thank you for standing with him during that terrible war and everything that came before. Thank you for saving his life countless times. Thank you for giving him a friend when he needed it most. Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Annabeth

Harry, Piper and Leo had just gotten back from the quest. When they were whisked back to camp by some magical force they landed straight in the middle of dinner. I'm not sure who was more surprised. Drew was eating her pizza when Piper's foot appeared out of nowhere, then again, she is such a jerk I'm not sympathetic. Jason, on the other hand, was overjoyed to see his friends from Wilderness School.

"Piper? Leo?" he shouted.

"Jason!" Piper responded, leaping down from her perch on the Aphrodite table. She ran to him and they locked in a tight embrace. Leo was staggering over from the bronze brazier he had vomited in to hug his friend.

"Here we are," Leo said. "Three friends from boarding school at a demigod camp." Everyone laughed. Harry just stood awkwardly until walking towards Chiron. They had a short discussion in which Chiron nodded plenty of times.

"Cabin counselor meeting, now," Chiron announced. "Piper, Leo, you should accompany us." We all did, grumbling as we left our food in the dining pavilion. We headed to the rec-room in the Big House, where all camp meetings, war strategies, quests, and important matters were discussed. Some satyrs were already there, passing out spray cheese covered Ping-Pong balls. It was ironic that most of the dangerous and life-altering topics were talked about at a Ping-Pong table while most people snacked on crackers and cheese.

"So," I started once everyone was seated. "What's this meeting about, Chiron?"

"Go on, my boy," he prodded Harry.

"I've started to regain my memory. Only bits and pieces, but I know who I am and what I am," he said. Then he pulled out a stick. He muttered something under his breath and the tip of the stick emitted a bright light.

"So you're the son of Hecate?" Connor asked.

"No, I am a wizard," at this Travis and Connor burst out laughing.

"This is no joke," Chiron scolded the sons of Hermes. "This young man is indeed a wizard. You see, Hecate blessed four young men and women with her magic. The descendants of those four, or indeed the descendants of Hecate herself, are wizards and witches. Harry is a descendant of Hecate, but only a thin amount of godly blood is in his veins. These witches and wizards go to a school run by my dear friend Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"What's the name of the school?" I asked. Chiron hesitated.

"It's the Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry," he said dryly. Every demigod in the room burst out laughing.

"Hogwarts?" Leo said between fits of laughter. "So like Pimply Pigs?"

"Why name a school after a pig with acne problem?" Connor said, howling. Even Piper managed a giggle. We would have stayed like that the entire time had Chiron not pounded his hoof on the floor.

"That's enough children," he said. "These wizards have just finished their own war. Much like us, it was caused by a dark force wanting to rise to power. The dark wizard Voldemort—" he was cut off by another fit of giggles.

"Mouldywart?" Travis asked. Harry suppressed a smile at that one.

"No, his name was Voldemort. He was originally called Tom Marvolo Riddle, but he wanted a name that wizards would fear, that would cause chaos and misery. He killed many people, muggles included. He killed my parents, my teacher, my friends, my family," he said. "He killed for the fun of it."

"What are muggles?" I asked, the ADHD getting the better of the situation.

"Muggle is a term we use to describe non-magical people," Harry answered. An awkward silence fell in the room.

"Does this have anything at all to do with Percy?" I asked after a few stunned moments.

"I think so," Harry's words lifted my spirits. "After rescuing Hera, she told me the two sides have been separated for too long. I think she meant wizards and demigods."

"So that's what the new Great Prophecy meant. _Foes bear arms at the doors of death_. It means demigods and wizards working together!" I exclaimed.

"Annabeth, could you recite the prophecy, please?" Chiron instructed.

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath and foes bear arms at the doors of death,_" I said.

"In my world, half-bloods are any people with a wizard parent and a muggle parent. All pure-bloods, people with solely wizarding family, hate muggles and muggle-borns. But I know a pure-blood and a muggle-born who are currently dating," Harry said.

"Can you remember where this school is?" I asked, hopeful.

"No," he said. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. But I just can't." My hopes plunged. "It's as if a powerful force is pulling my memories out of my reach."

"A powerful source?" I asked. "Did Hera tell you who stole your memories?"

"Yeah, she told me she took them," Harry answered. I stood up, prepared to go slap the queen of the gods.

"Then she brought you here. She took him! She did this!" I yelled.

"My dear, calm down. She is still one of the Olympians. Do not question Hera's judgment," Chiron warned me.

"But why couldn't she have sent a quest? Instead of sending him off like a package, why not inform us what he was to do, where he was going?!" I sort of calmed down, but I was still angry.

"She told me an exchange of leaders was necessary for us to trust each other. I don't know about here, but in the wizarding world, if you ask someone who Harry Potter is they will tell you he is the Boy Who lived, the Chosen One, the defender of Hogwarts, and the vanquisher of the Dark Lord. I am Harry Potter. I am the only person to have survived the killing curse. I led the battle against Voldemort when he decided to attack Hogwarts. I killed the Dark Lord with his own spell. I am a leader where I come from. I can imagine Percy is too," he said.

"Percy, Percy saved the world when he was twelve. He is the son of Poseidon. When he was thirteen he survived the Sea of Monsters and Circe's Island. When he was thirteen he held the sky and battled the Nemean Lion, Atlas, and much more. When he was fourteen he entered and survived the Labyrinth, fighting Kampae, Cyclopes, Telekhines, and finding the last Hundred Handed One. He blew up Mt. St. Helens, went to Calypso's island, fought alongside Daedalus, witnessed Kronos being regenerated and depended on a mortal for help. When he was fifteen he blew up the _Princess Andromeda_, bathed in the River Styx, battled the titan Hyperion, killed the Minotaur and countless others, and made the plan for killing the storm giant Typhon. Then when he turned sixteen he saved Olympus and the entire world. He is more than a leader, he is more than a savior, he is a hero," I never imagined a heartfelt speech given from Jake Mason. Somehow he captured Percy's essence into those words. "Annabeth is also a leader. She's one of the bravest demigods I've ever met. So when you remember where you lived, tell her and bring her with you so she can bring back our hero." Everyone in the room nodded and I was on the verge of crying. I hugged Jake Mason and he groaned.

"Sorry," I said. I forgot he was still in a cast from his waist up. I wiped a tear from my face and hugged him again.

"I don't think I have to remember where it is to get her there," we all looked up at the boy who had spoken. Harry held up his wand and continued to speak. "You see, wizards can Apparate. This means they can basically teleport. If I can remember the details of Hogwarts then I can take her there." I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe I had a way to get back to Percy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Percy

Suddenly danger crept into my life again. Young Death Eaters, probably those at Hogwarts that Ron and Hermione had told me about, were arriving at Durmstrang. I haven't the slightest idea why they were coming here, but Hermione said most Death Eaters entered because of their parents. Maybe they were here to check up on their families. For whatever reason they were here, young Death Eaters were much harder to defeat than old ones. We were tired after each duel and Hermione and Ron had cuts in them, but the spells had no effect on me. None of us were seriously injured, but then came the Slytherins Ron and Hermione had known at school.

"Goyle!" Ron shouted one day. "You still fight us after we saved your life?"

"You didn't save Crabbe. You let him die, for that you're going to pay," Goyle informed us.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione shouted. The red jet of light flew towards Goyle, but he blocked it.

"You filthy mud-blood, you dare use that wand! _Avada Kedavra_!" Goyle shouted. The killing curse sped towards Hermione and she was in no shape to block it so I did what any sane person wouldn't do, I jumped in front of her. The spell hit me and I expected to die. I waited for death, but it never came. I realized I was fine. But Goyle wasn't. The spell meant for Hermione had bounced off me and Goyle lay, dead, on the floor.

"Percy!" Hermione screamed. "H- How are you still alive?"

"Styx," I muttered.

"Sticks?" Ron asked.

"No, the River Styx," I corrected. "In the Underworld there is a river bordering death from life. If you bathe in the River Styx you become invincible except for one mortal spot on your body. You become like the hero Achilles. I bathed in the River Styx."

"So where's your weak spot?" Ron asked. I wasn't sure if I should tell them, but wizards aim anywhere with spells, so it would be good to get some protection.

"The small of my back," I said. "I trust you to keep this secret. I also trust you to let me know when a spell is aimed there." They both nod. Something is coming in my mind, something filling the empty hole in my mind. An apartment, not filled with the scent of beer and cigars as it was for a long time, with a silver flower in the window box. The image zooms out and I see it's on a busy street in a busy city. Then the image moves and I see the candy store where my mother worked and then a sign that says _Welcome to Manhattan! _"I think I lived in New York. Yeah, I lived in an apartment in Manhattan on the Upper East Side with my mother, and, and Camp Half-Blood was on Long Island," I say. By saving Hermione I have somehow earned the last bit of my memory back.

Annabeth

I grabbed hold of Harry's hand and prepare myself for a strange sensation. Since I have experienced Shadow Travel I can imagine how Apparating feels. But I am not prepared for the sensation of having a hook lodge itself in my stomach and pull me along. I felt as if I was being compressed and stretched at the same time. Then suddenly we were standing before a magnificent castle. The architecture, oh Gods, the architecture was amazing. Arching windows, towers, and high ceilings were all visible just from the outside. I didn't notice my jaw drop until Harry nudged me.

"Come on, Annabeth. If you keep moving you'll get to see the inside," he said. Only that thought propelled me forward. As we approached the building I saw carriages being pulled by skeletal pegasi. A massive lake occupied the space between us and the magic school. We get closer and I see ornately carved doors and ivy growing on some of the walls. When we go inside I catch my breath. The word _beautiful_ doesn't even begin to describe the interior of Hogwarts. There were marble floors, high ceilings, and in the Great Hall four long tables occupied the space while the roof looked exactly like the sky outside. Candles hung in forests from pillars and columns.

"Harry!" a girl with light blonde hair came running forward. Her dreamy voice sounded familiar.

"Luna?" I asked, not sure if the girl in front of me was my sister.

"Annabeth, gods I didn't recognize you. Here, hold on," she said. She pulled out a wooden crown, placed it on her head, and pressed the carved owl in the center. In a flash, the pale skinny girl before me changed into my tan, strong half-sister. I stepped forward and hugged her.

"I missed you! So this is the boarding school you've been going to," I said.

"Yeah, the glamour helps with the ADHD and the dyslexia," she said.

"Whoa, Luna, you look… different," Harry said. She laughed.

"I also act different and speak different, Harry. So, where are Ron and Hermione? The survivors are saying you three went to kill some left over Death Eaters," she said, teasingly. Harry's expression darkened.

"Is there anyone new here? Anyone who didn't go to Hogwarts before?" he asked her.

"No, not anyone here. Why?"

"Percy's missing. Harry came to camp, we think Hera switched them," I said, holding back tears.

"Oh Annie, I'm so sorry. I promise we'll keep a lookout here," she said. A tall boy with black hair came walking towards us.

"Harry! You're back!" he said. "Luna… what happened to you?" My half-sister laughed again.

"Nothing, Neville, I just took off my glamour," she answered.

"Glamour?" he asked.

"Yes, magic to conceal my ADHD and dyslexia, to help with my demigod reactions," she said.

"Demigod reactions? What are those? What's a demigod?" he asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"Demigod reactions are what keep half-bloods alive in battle. As for a demigod itself, well you're looking at two right now," I piped in.

"Oh, so you're a half-blood too?" he asked.

"No, Neville, when she says half-blood she means half-human, half-god. Luna's a demigod. Judging by her looks, I'd say she's a daughter of Athena," Harry supplied. I looked at him with grudging respect.

"Learning so much about us Athena campers already?" I asked, jokingly. He nodded sheepishly. Neville stayed silent.

"So your mum was a goddess? More so, she was an ancient, mythical Greek goddess?" he finally said.

"Yes, and they don't like to be called ancient or mythical," Luna and I said at the same time. We burst out laughing.

"Harry, where were you?" Neville said. "Why was that kid in your bed the day after Voldemort died?"

"Kid, what kid?" I asked, suspicious.

"He had black hair, kind of like Harry's, and green eyes."

"Were his eyes sea green?" I felt my hopes rising again.

"Yeah, sort of. He said he couldn't remember anything but the name _Annabeth_," Neville answered. Luna and I shared a look.

"Annabeth, I think we were right," Harry told me.

"Wait, you're Annabeth?" Neville asked. I nodded. "Then you know who he was!"

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus."

"Neville, where did he go?" Harry asked.

"Went with Hermione and Ron to catch some Death Eaters at Durmstrang," Neville said. "I wanted to go with them, but Dumbledore said he could only take two."

"Where is Dumbledore?" I asked.

"Dumbledore himself is buried. But his portrait is alive and in the Headmaster's office," Luna answered.

"Luna, Chiron said he knew Albus Dumbledore. He said the Headmaster was the only one with knowledge of both sides. If I can speak with him, I need to," I pleaded.

"Okay, I'll take you," she said.

"Oh, Harry, Ginny's been out of her mind with worry. You might want to go check on her," Neville said. Harry nodded. "She's in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey." The two wizards rushed off to find Ginny.

"Who's Ginny? And who's Hermione and Ron?" I ask the witch in front of me.

"Ginevra Weasly is Harry's girlfriend. Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger are his best friends, mine too," she answers.

"Is there anyone else here from camp?" I ask as we climb some beautiful marble stairs.

"Lou Ellen was here, but she was a seventh year when she came to camp, so she didn't come back," Luna says. There is a shudder and it feels as if the ground is moving beneath my feet. I clutch the railing and freeze in my steps. "Oh Gods, sorry! I forgot to tell you about the moving staircases!" Luna squeals. Once I got over my shock we headed up to a staircase that moved in spirals like a circular escalator.

"The pictures… move?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"And we're alive too!" an old man squeaks.

"Enough, you're scaring the girl," a man in the biggest portrait says. He turns to me; his piercing blue eyes are twinkling through half-moon spectacles. "I take it you are here to find your missing friend. Chiron has told me a lot about you, Annabeth. Please, sit down."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Percy

"Hermione, could you conjure some water?" I asked. I remembered everything from my mom to my friends at Camp Half-Blood. Hermione said the spell and a jet of water burst from the tip of her wand. "Ron, could you make a light?"

"_Lumos_," he said. A light emerged from the tip of his wand. I moved the water so it was hovering right over the light, making a rainbow. "Styx," I murmured. "I forgot the drachmas! Is there any way wizards can summon things?" I turned toward them, the water still forming a rainbow.

"Yes, actually, there is a spell to summon objects," answered Hermione. "What do you need?"

"I need ancient Greek drachmas."

"I'll try it, but there are no guarantees it will work. _Accio _drachmas," she waved her wand and said the spell. Two golden coins came whizzing through the air. I caught them and threw one into the rainbow.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Camp Half-Blood!" I said. The rainbow flickered and the coin disappeared through it. The image shifted and I saw the Big House. Chiron was playing pinochle with Grover.

"Percy!" Grover yelled. Chiron looked up.

"Grover, where's Annabeth? There's a lot of stuff we need to talk about," I told him.

"She went to a magic school to look for you! She went with this guy named Harry Potter," Grover said.

"Merlin's beard!" Hermione exclaimed. "Harry was in America?"

"Where are you, my boy?" Chiron asked.

"I'm in an abandoned wizarding school called Durmstrang. Send Nico," I told them. They nodded. I swiped my hand over the mist, ending the Iris Message.

"What was that?" asked Ron. "Who were those people? Who is Nico?"

"That, my friend, was an Iris Message. The goddess Iris takes messages back and forth to the gods and (with a proper offering) she'll do the same for demigods. 'Those people', as you put it, happen to be Grover Underwood, the Lord of the Wild and one of my best friends, and Chiron, the trainer of heroes and our camp director. Nico, on the other hand, is the son of Hades, the Ghost King, and my cousin. Now, who is Merlin and what does his beard have to do with this?" I told them.

"So you're saying that man in the wheel chair is Chiron? _The_ Chiron, the one who trained Achilles and Hercules?" Hermione asked.

"No, Chiron trained Heracles, not Hercules. Hercules is Heracles' Roman form. But yes, he did train all those famous heroes. I know what you're thinking, 'Shouldn't he be dead then?' Yes he should be dead, but he made a deal with the gods to let him continue training heroes until he was no longer needed, so, technically, he should not be dead because we still need him," I answered. "Now would you please tell me about Merlin's beard?"

"'Merlin's Beard' is just a term of exclamation we wizards use."

"Oh," I said. Suddenly a figure stepped from the shadows.

"_Stupefy_!" Ron shouted. The figure raised a pure black sword and the magic was sucked into the blade.

"You're going to have to try harder than that to kill me," the figure said. "As for you, we've been looking for you everywhere." He turned to me and I saw the familiar pale face of the son of Hades.

"Naturally, that's what you do when a person goes missing. Ron, Hermione, this is Nico, the Ghost King," I told them. My cousin grinned wickedly.

"Good to see you, Hero of Olympus," he responded.

"Let's stop with the formal titles," I said, chuckling. "Can you take us to camp?"

"Better yet, I can take you to Annabeth," I felt an urge to see her, but she would have to wait.

"No," I said. "We have to trust each other, wizards and demigods. I need to go to camp, we need to take a large number of demigods to the wizarding school." Nico nodded. I turned to the wizards. "Are you ready to Shadow Travel?"

"That sounds dangerous. Maybe we should Apparate—"

"Oh no, we got here your way, we're getting out my way," I said, smirking.

"What do you mean, 'your way'? I showed you what it was!" Nico teased.

"Whatever, you know what I mean, Death Breath."

"I'm not so sure I do, Seaweed Brain."

"Come on!" I said. "Just take us to camp, will you?!" We all grabbed hold of Nico and he submerged into the shadows. Having done this before, I was prepared. But Ron and Hermione were not. When we resurfaced in the woods they were both looking a bit green. I dragged them towards the green and once we were out in the open I got ambushed by Grover, Will Solace, and Tyson. The latter giving me a bone-crushing hug.

"Brother!" he shouted. "You are safe!"

"You have a Cyclops for a brother?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, long story, he's a son of Poseidon too. But don't worry, Tyson's harmless. Even if he is general of the Cyclops army," I said.

"Percy, where have you been? Who are these people?" Will asked.

"First off, I think I was in England or some place. Secondly, this is Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger, they're wizards. Although Hermione is smart enough to be a child of Athena…" as soon as I said it an owl on an olive branch appeared above her head. All demigods kneeled while Ron just gaped at her.

"All hail Hermione Granger, daughter of Athena," said Will.

"What? Me?" she spluttered. "Are you seriously saying that you think I'm a demigod?"

"No, your mom is. She just claimed you as her daughter," I told her.

"But I know my mum, she remembers giving birth to me, she remembers picking me up from the hospital!" Hermione said.

"Hermione, memories can be altered, whoever raised you might not have been your birth mother, she just thinks she is," I told her softly.

"Really?" she whispered. I nodded.

"Come on, let's introduce you to your siblings," Will pulled her away and towards the Athena cabin.

"Will I ever see her again?" Ron asked miserably.

"That depends, did you encounter any monsters?" Grover told him.

"Well, there was a three-headed dog at school, a huge basilisk in a secret chamber underneath the girls' bathroom, a troll came to school, and there are always centaurs and giant in the forbidden forest. Do those count as monsters?"

"How big was this basilisk?" I asked.

"About twenty feet long," he answered.

"That was not a basilisk. Basilisks are like snakes, no bigger than five feet long. What you encountered was probably a drakon," I told him.

"It was not a dragon, I've seen those."

"Not 'dragon', _drakon_," I said. "They're similar species, but drakons are more snake like, don't have wings, and can petrify you with their eyes," I said.

"This one killed people if they looked it directly in the eye."

"Sounds pretty bad, but my question is why Cerberus was at a wizarding school in England?" Nico asked.

"He was called Fluffy, and he was guarding the Sorcerer's Stone. It was a secret that a certain teacher was attempting to steal," Ron answered. "Now, do you think I can go talk to my girlfriend or not?"

"Yeah, go get her, but I would try to avoid cabin five, they don't take kindly to strangers," I told him. He nodded and walked toward cabin six. "Ron, when you're done, come to the Big House with Hermione. We need to talk to Chiron."

Annabeth

"Now, Ms. Chase, I understand you know about the origin of our school and the entire wizarding world. What you don't know is demigods and wizards must join forces to destroy the next threat," Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat before me in his portrait… and I was talking to it. Even crazier, I was getting a response.

"What do you mean 'next threat'? We just ended Kronos and his army of Titans. Don't tell me it's something worse than Titans," I was feeling dread work its way into my blood. Why couldn't the gods give us a few years of peace?! It was always save the world from this and save the world from that. Now you're saying that just after we won a war we have to fight another one?!

"I'm afraid I must tell you that, yes, this is worse than Titans. The next chapter is yet to come. I'm sorry I can't be more helpful than that, but Chiron made me promise I would not interfere with your task directly. The wizards at this school, the survivors of the war, must learn to trust you and your kind. Make friends with them, we'll introduce you and your sister in the Great Hall at dinner tonight," he said. I got the feeling I was being dismissed so I left the office and found an empty corridor. _Great_, I thought, _I'll have to wander around until I find her again_. I was lost in thoughts, my head up so I could look at the architecture, when someone slammed into me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," the red-headed girl in front of me said.

"No problem," I said helping her up. "I'm Annabeth, what's your name?"

"Ginny, Ginny Weasly," she said.

"Nice to meet you. Where are you going?" I asked.

"Just to the Gryffindor Common Room, you can come if you like," she told me. "I know who you are, Harry told me." I grinned.

"Well then, I'm completely lost so I guess I'll go with you." We climbed more stairs to get to a portrait of a fat lady.

"Hera's dove," Ginny whispered. I burst out laughing.

"Hera's _dove_?" I asked. "Hera's peacock or Hera's cow maybe, but Hera's dove does not make sense."

"Why would it be Hera's cow?" Ginny asked.

"Hera's sacred animal is a cow, her symbol is a peacock," I told her.

"Oh, well that makes sense. But this is just the password," she told me. The portrait swung open to reveal a room decorated in scarlet and gold. A fire roared in the grate before two squishy arm chairs. Ginny marched over to the staircase on the left side of the room and poked her head up. "Nothing," she murmured. "I've been checking his dorm every day, hoping he'll be back." She looked down.

"Who are you waiting for?" I asked her.

"My brother, he was supposed to come back today. We even sent scouts to where he was supposed to be, but he wasn't there."

"I think I know of a way to find him. Is there anywhere here that makes a rainbow?" She looked at me curiously before speaking.

"No, but I can conjure water and light." I grinned at her words. After we had gotten a rainbow I reached into my pocket for a drachma.

"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, except my offering! Show me Ron Weasly!" I said as I threw the coin into the colored light. The image appeared in front of Ginny, but I saw a truly unexpected sight. A boy with the same hair as Ginny's was standing in front of the Athena cabin at camp.

"Ron?!"

"Ginny?"

"Annabeth?" until he spoke I didn't notice Malcom.

"Malcom! Why are there wizards at camp?" I asked him.

"Percy—"

"Percy?! What does he have to do with this?" I snapped. Then my heart stopped. Suddenly appearing in the Iris Message was my black-haired, sea green eyed, smirk-glued-on-face boyfriend.

"Hey, Wise Girl," he said.

"You stupid Seaweed Brain! If I was there I would Judo flip you! You've been missing for nearly five months and you only say 'hey'?!" I yelled. Instead of cringing like everyone else he just grinned wider.

"'Hey' just happens to be a special phrase of ours," he says.

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Not now, listen to me, Annabeth; you need to form bonds with these people. Stay there for another week or two, I'll come in a few days," he told me. "Gather up some wizards, spread word to anyone who wants to come here, we need to trust each other." I nodded. He swiped his hand through the mist and it faded.

I couldn't believe my luck. When I go to some distant school to find Percy he shows up at camp the day after I leave?! No, this wasn't luck; this was the fates and Aphrodite messing with my life. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice the girl walking towards me until I slammed into another person. This time my head wasn't so lucky. I rocketed backwards, my head taking the worst of it.

"Watch it!" the girl growled. "Who are you? You're not a wizard; I've never seen you before. How did you get in here?"

"I'm not a wizard, I'm someone special. Have you heard of the Greek myths? Well, they're not myths, and my mother is the Greek goddess Athena," I told her.

"You stupid Muggle! You think that just because you're smart or brave that you can go stomping into a castle telling people your mum was a goddess?! Let me tell you this, you are no different than any other stupid Muggle! You are surrounded by witches and wizards! You are inferior!" she screamed.

"I am not inferior! I have saved the world from destruction more times than I can count. I have retrieved Zeus' master bolt. I have survived the Sea of Monsters and brought back the Golden Fleece. I have held the weight of the sky on my shoulders and fought the Titan Atlas with nothing but my dagger," at this point I whipped it out and her eyes grew wide. "I have survived the Labyrinth, fought one of the oldest monsters, Kampae, found the last Hundred-Handed One. I fought Hyperion, Kronos, the Minotaur, and countless other dracaena and monsters. I have stared Death in the face. I have been to the Underworld and back. I am a daughter of Athena and I know much more about your world than you do yourself. Don't you dare think for a moment that I am inferior!" The witch in front of me just stared before scrabbling away on all fours.

"Pansy Parkinson always needed someone to set her straight. You're the only one who has had the guts to stand up to her. Of course, I think the dagger helps," I turned at my sister's voice.

"Now where have you been? I don't know how to get around in this castle. If I hadn't bumped into Ginny I'd be completely lost," I asked her.

"I had to check on Neville. I'm sorry Annie, but I don't think he's taking this as well as he wants us to think," she answers.

"Are you two dating?" I blurt. She blushed and nodded. "That's great! I'm so happy for you Luna. Hey, Nico's coming to take wizards to camp, why don't you bring Neville?" She brightened at the idea.

"Of course, and I hope you come too."

"Yeah, I will. But now we need to gather more wizards to take there. Campers are going to come here too, so it'll be like an exchange program," I told her.

"Annie, have you heard anything about Percy?" My eyes brightened.

"Yes, he's coming tomorrow with Nico." Luna squealed and hugged me.

"Oh, that's great! He'll like it here, especially the unicorns in the forest," she bubbled.

"Unicorns?" I asked.

"Yeah, there are tons of magical creatures in the forest. Now come on, I want you to properly meet my boyfriend."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harry

As soon as Annabeth left to go see Dumbledore Neville and I ran to the Hospital Wing. Our footsteps pounded on the marble steps as we raced to the infirmary. As we passed, the portraits muttered and whispered Harry Potter this and Harry Potter that. Finally we got to the door that I had walked through so many times. The door where I went when Lockhart took all the bones from my left arm. The door where Hermione was petrified, where Ron went after Sirius bit him, where Ron was poisoned, and where too many wizards were patched up after the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Ginny!" I saw her standing over a girl with a broken arm. She looked up and her beautiful face and brown eyes were framed by her flaming red hair.

"Harry," she whispered and ran towards me. I headed to her with the same gusto and our lips locked. When we broke apart she slapped me. "That's for leaving." Then she kissed me again. "That's for coming back." I smiled. "So, want to explain to me where you were for the past four months? And I want the truth, Harry. No excuses," she told me with a glare.

"Well," I started. "It's a very, very long story. Do you know about the Greek myths?"

"Hermione explained a few of them to me, why?" she asked.

"They're not just myths. The Greek gods and goddess still exist today. They still have children with mortal people. That's where I was, a camp for the children of the Greek gods, or as they like to call it, Camp Half-Blood. There are people here who are demigods. Have you heard of that seventh year, Lou Ellen, the one who was really good at magic? Well, she's a demigod, that's why she didn't finish her education. And Luna, she's one too. Blimey, I bet Hermione's a daughter of Athena," I told her.

"Why didn't you just send word so we knew you were safe?"

"The thing is, Ginny, I lost my memories. Like someone did an obliviate on me, I was. The only reason why I got my memories back is because I helped rescue a goddess." I went on to tell her the details of my quest with Leo and Piper. "Ginny, I came here with this girl, Annabeth," I saw her eyes widen and her eyebrows become creased. "Oh, no, no Ginny, it's not like that. But she came here to look for her missing boyfriend, and the goddess I rescued, Hera, told me that we have to trust each other. Wizards and demigods need to work together to stop the next threat."

"You mean another dark wizard is rising?" she asked.

"No, giants are rising. And I don't mean the friendly ones like Grawp, the spawn of Gaea and Tartarus are evil and they want to destroy the entire world. They plan to wreak havoc across the mortal world and destroy the gods. Only wizards and demigods working together will stop them." She nodded. We talked for a while after that, not bad things or anything to do with the deceased, but normal things. We talked about demigods and giants and Hagrid and the joke shop. It wasn't until I mentioned Ron that we stopped talking. She went to look for him, to make sure he wasn't back and hurt, she told me. I knew it was killing her that he was doing some task and she didn't know if he would be okay. It was killing me too, but if demigods could exist then Ron was going to be fine.

Percy

"Chiron, we've got to get demigods to Hogwarts, it's the only way wizards will trust us," I told the centaur.

"Be patient, my boy. We cannot transport demigods as easily as wizards can transport themselves. We must wait until one of their kinds comes here before we can send ours," he said coolly. "In the meantime, arrange where wizards will be sleeping. I suggest not using the Hermes cabin, for it would make a bad impression."

"They can stay in the Big House, can't they?" I asked.

"I'm sure we have enough rooms, yes. But we should keep them out of the Big House during the day so they can trust us, as you pointed out." A loud _Crack!_ filled the air. A small creature with long pointed ears and huge blue eyes looked up at me.

"Hello, sir, I have come to bring half-bloods to Hogwarts, headmaster's instructions," the creature said. "I am Ceria."

"That's great, Ceria. But what are you," I blurted.

"I am a house-elf, sir. I serve those who own me, but I am a lucky elf. I serve the young witches and wizards of tomorrow and I am treated well. Not many are so lucky," she said.

"Percy, perhaps you should take a few campers from each cabin. Take the head counselors too," Chiron told me. I nodded.

I set out of the big house and went from cabin to cabin. I got Jason from cabin one, myself from cabin three, Katie Gardner and a few of her siblings from cabin four, Clarisse and Frank from cabin five, Malcom from cabin six, Will Solace from cabin seven, Leo and Jake Mason from cabin nine, Castor from cabin ten, both the Stoll twins from cabin eleven, Hazel from cabin thirteen, and Lou Ellen from cabin fifteen. Just as we were about to leave a silver arrow shot past me and into Thalia's tree, only millimeters from my head.

"Did you really think you could go to a magic school without me?" I turned to see the daughter of Zeus with her hunters fanned out beside her. They were a scary sight with their bows and arrows. Thalia walked up to me, pulled the arrow out of the tree, and punched me in the face.

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked her. She glared at me.

"That was for leaving and scaring the Hades out of everyone," next she did something that surprised me even more. She hugged me. It was brief, but hugs were all but extinct when it came to Thalia. "Don't you ever do that again!" she whispered in my ear. "You nearly gave Annabeth depression."

"I promise I won't ever disappear again," I told her. Thalia brought two of her Hunters to stay with the wizards at Hogwarts. We all grabbed hold of the house-elf and there was another _Crack!_ and we Disapperated.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. would not let me upload it! Anyway, enjoy! Please review!

Chapter 13

Annabeth

"Good evening, young witches and wizards of Hogwarts. Some magical… notices have come to our attention. I'm afraid I can't explain this well, so I will let the expert tell you," a woman in green robes who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall spoke to the crowd of young boys and girls dressed in flowing robes. Luna explained how the Battle of Hogwarts had killed many wizards and how the survivors stayed to finish their education and help the teachers. All the magical people sat in a huge room called the Great Hall. I stepped forward and surveyed the crowd. Eleven through seventeen year olds sat, gathered at the four house tables. I looked at their innocent faces. They knew their world was different but they had no idea how different it actually was.

"As you all know, the world is filled with magical forces like witches and wizards. What you don't know is there are more ancient magical beings still existing in the world today," I paused. Some of them looked intrigued, others looked shocked. "You may have heard the myths of Greek mythology, but if you haven't they are stories of gods and goddess and how they ruled and formed the world you know today. I'm here to tell you that these stories are true." Gasps echoed and a chorus of whispers rose. When I started talking again they fell silent. "These gods and goddess had and still have children with regular mortals. These children are known as demigods or half-bloods. I know this because I am a demigod," more gasps. "My mother is the goddess Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I understand that there are some demigods here at Hogwarts," I motioned to my sister to come forth.

"Hi everyone. You may know me as Luna, I am a wizard, but my mother is also Athena. I use glamour to keep my Greek side from showing. As far as I know there are no other magical demigods, but you all are blessed by the goddess Hecate, goddess of magic. She blessed the founders of Hogwarts. All of you in this room are either descendants of the founders, descendants of Hecate, or blessed by Hecate," Luna announced.

"A new threat is rising. I understand you have just fought your own war, as have we, Miss Chase," Professor McGonagall took over again. "Our kinds must work together in order to save each other and the rest of the world. I need volunteers to go to the demigod school, err, camp. Two of our students are already there, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasly." Ginny raised her hand along with a few other red headed boys, one of which didn't have an ear.

"I'll go. I'm sure the rest of my brothers will too," Ginny said.

"I'll go," a dark haired Asian girl said. After many more volunteers stood up we had about twenty people coming to camp.

"Excellent, now, wizards, may I introduce some of the demigods from Camp Half-Blood." The door to the Great Hall burst open and I saw twenty or so demigods standing there looking awkward. My heart stopped when I saw who was at the front. All three children of the Big Three, Thalia, and Nico and… Gods, Percy. Jason and Hazel stood slightly behind them. I tried to stand there while Professor McGonagall announced them, but after a minute or so I couldn't hold back any longer. I surged toward Percy and he ran to me at the same time. When we met we locked in a kiss. I then broke apart, grabbed his hand and judo-flipped him over my shoulder. The wizards gasped and pulled out sticks, but the demigods only laughed. I pressed my knee on his chest and glared at him.

"If you _ever_ leave me again," I said, my eyes stinging, "I swear to all the gods—"

He had the nerve to laugh. "Consider me warned," Percy said. "I missed you too." I rose and helped him to his feet. Ginny walked over accompanied by Harry.

"You sure you're not a Weasly, Annabeth? Or a Longbottom?" she asked. Now it was Harry who was talking. He told the wizards about his quest and introduced them to the half-bloods.

"Now, since the demigods will be staying here full time, they will be sorted into houses—" Professor McGonagall was cut off yet again by Rachel storming into the room.

"Rachel," I said. "How did you—" she went up to Percy and punched him in the jaw.

"Perseus Jackson! You leave without notice and then you're found and you don't tell me?! I was worried sick! Luckily my family was in the area when I got the vision! I came all the way over here—"

"Rachel, that's enough," I told her. She turned to me and her fiery expression melted. She hugged me.

"It's good to see the light in your eyes again," she told me.

"Professor McGonagall, this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle of Delphi," I told the witch. She nodded and continued her speech. She brought up a stool and a wrinkled old hat.

"If you would all line up in front of the Sorting Hat, it will sort you into a house. Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the intelligent, Slytherin for the pure and cunning, and Hufflepuff for the loyal," Professor McGonagall said. I was the first to step forward. I don't know what I was expecting but it was not a talking hat that spoke inside my head.

"_Ah, intelligent, this one_," the hat said. "_Yes, much more intelligent than most. But also brave, you are. Gryffindor would suit you well, but also Ravenclaw, hmm…_"

"_Gryffindor, please_," I thought to the hat. I knew that Percy wouldn't end up in a house for smart people. "_Keep me with Percy_."

"_All right_," the hat said in my mind and then announced aloud to the crowd, "Gryffindor!" People at one table clapped. I headed over to the table at sat next to Ginny.

Percy

I did not expect the hat to talk. When it shouted I nearly jumped out of my skin. Then, when I put the hat on, it spoke in my mind.

"_This one is very brave, like the other one. But very loyal too. Hufflepuff would be good, but would Gryffindor be better?_" the hat said.

"_No, I need to be with Annabeth_," I told the hat in my mind.

"_You see, this just proves your loyalty, but if you insist. The bravery is stronger in you_," the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" I proceeded to walk towards the table of clapping people where Annabeth sat down. I took a seat next to her and she squeezed my hand. Each of the demigods stepped forward. Jason and Thalia came to Gryffindor, the Demeter kids went to Hufflepuff, the Ares kids to Gryffindor, Malcom went to Ravenclaw, Will Solace went to Gryffindor, a few of the Hunters went to Ravenclaw, some went to Hufflepuff, the Hephaestus cabin went to Gryffindor, Piper went to Gryffindor, the Stolls went to Gryffindor, Castor went to Hufflepuff, Hazel went to Gryffindor, and Lou Ellen went to Slytherin after a long hat session. Professor McGonagall stepped up again to announce that all the wizards who wished to go to Camp-Half Blood must Apparate now. She told them the location but before she could finish, Ron and Hermione burst in. They clearly came from camp.

"Sorry we're late," said Ron. "We miss anything?"

"Merlin's beard! Ronald Weasly, where have you been?" a girl with flaming red hair asked him.

"Not now, Gin," another red head told the girl. "Let's explain everything to him."

"Come here, Ron," the girl said, "There's a lot to tell you."

Ron walked over to the Gryffindor table with Hermione in tow. "Percy! Fancy seeing you here. Is this the Annabeth you were looking for?" Ron asked. Annabeth looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"What? You were the only thing I could remember," I told her. She smiled and took my hand again.

"Ron, how do you know him?" the girl asked.

"He's the bloke who woke up in Harry's bed. We went to Durmstrang to finish off the Death Eaters. I thought you knew this, Ginny," Ron told her.

"I did not know this! Please inform me whenever you are going to do something so bloody dangerous! I don't, I don't want you to end up like Fred," she said the last part quietly.

"Come on, Gin! I won't end up like Fred. If I die, it will be of old age, or Hermione will murder me," Ron said. Ginny laughed and Hermione lightly hit the back side of his head.

"Oh, Hermione, this is Annabeth. She's your half-sister," I told the witch.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm glad you two found each other, Percy clearly cares for you," Hermione said.

"Wow, you might be the only Athena child who doesn't hold up to the stereotype of blonde hair and gray eyes," Annabeth blurted. "In a good way, of course. I didn't mean like you're different in a bad way. It's refreshing to see some new faces in the family. Oh, Percy, I ran into Luna. Apparently this is the boarding school she's been going to."

"Really? Huh, who knew Luna Lovegood was a wizard," I said.

"Luna? Wait, you know Luna?" Ron asked.

"No, Ron, they know another girl who is a witch and has the name Luna Lovegood. Of course they know Luna! What did you think?!" Ginny snapped.

"Yeah, we know Luna Lovegood. She's a daughter of Athena too," Annabeth said. "Speak of Hades. Here she is." Luna walked over. Ron's jaw dropped.

"Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Oh Gods! Sorry, I keep forgetting I don't have my glamour on," she whipped out a wooden circlet and pressed the owl in the center. She was surrounded in light for a second and the tan, strong girl was replaced with a pale, skinny one with hair much lighter than it was before. She seemed much more… normal. The Luna I'd known, the Luna from camp, was very ADHD and curious. She was also very sarcastic. This Luna, the Luna from Hogwarts, seemed to be calmer and… well more like a normal girl would be. Of course, she wouldn't be the type of girl who said OMG and LOL and _like this_ and _like that_ all the time. She would still be part of three different worlds.

"All demigods will be receiving schedules to follow according to their house," Professor McGonagall said. "All wizards and witches will treat them with respect and welcome them to Hogwarts. All demigods will not provoke the wizards. Professor Dumbledore's portrait has informed me that all demigods will be receiving wands and text books to help them in their classes. It has been a long day for all of us, now it is time for bed." The students got up and started filing out of the Great Hall and into the corridors that led to the dormitories. All the demigods gasped when the staircases moved beneath their feet. A few cried out. We marched on and the crowds split up to go to their respective houses. When the Gryffindors reached the portrait hole the demigods just stared at it until the wizards stepped forward.

"The password to enter the Gryffindor common room is _Hera's Dove_," Hermione said. All the demigods burst out laughing, even Annabeth who managed a small giggle. Hermione frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Hera' _dove_?!" Conner asked, still gasping from laughter. "Hera's cow, maybe. Or even Hera's peacock. But definitely not Hera's dove."

"You see, Hera's sacred animal is a cow and her symbol is a peacock. But the idea that a dove might be associated with Hera is quite funny actually. Doves normally symbolize my mom," Piper explained.

"And your mum is?" Ron asked.

"I'm guessing Aphrodite," said Hermione.

"You know Greek mythology?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I try to read everything I can get my hands on."

"Okay, now you _really_ sound like Annabeth," I told Hermione. She blushed and Annabeth slapped me lightly on the chest.

"I don't read _everything_. Just anything written in ancient Greek," Annabeth defended. We started to walk inside the common room.

"So, you read anything you _can_ read," Travis said. "That's worse than reading anything you can get your hands on." Annabeth glared at him so fiercely he backed away from her. Then she took in the scene. I too gazed around the room. My eyes bounced from familiar object to familiar object. Then I saw a new room with a note attached to it. I went up the stairs and read the note. It took me several minutes to read since it was in English. Finally I made out something like: _Demgodis will slepe ni htis seprettae drom._ I tried to read it aloud and Annabeth translated.

"I think it says: Demigods will sleep in this separate dorm," she said.

"Oh, stupid dyslexia!" I said. We all climbed into our respective dorms. In the one for demigods we found twelve trunks, each with the symbol of our parents and our names etched into the leather. Inside, I found robes with a sea green hem, text books written in ancient Greek (thankfully), an ocean gray owl that really surprised me, and a slender box. Everyone else had the same items but different colored owls and hems. Jason and Thalia got hems of different shades of blue and owls that were colored silver and white. Clarisse and her siblings got blood red hemmed robes (except for a guy named Frank, his were more burgundy red) and brown speckled screech owls. Will Solace received golden yellow hemmed robes with a white and black owl. Leo and Jake Mason got orange hemmed robes and dark gray owls. Piper got pink hemmed robes and a pure white owl that was smaller than the rest. The Stolls each got yellow hemmed robes and brown owls. Hazel got all black robes and a pure black owl. Annabeth got gray hemmed robes and a gray owl.

Once we were done discovering our trunks, we went into the next room and found it exactly like the other room, but no trunks. We realized one room was for the girls, the other for the boys. Bunks lined the walls so it looked just like a cabin at camp, despite the fact that we were staying with multiple demigods of different parents. The boys lugged their trunks into the next room and prepared for bed. I plunked on my bed and hoped for a dreamless night.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, it's pretty long. Then, when I had it complete, would not let me upload it! Happy Reading.**

**Disclaimer: (It has been so long since I've done this so I figured I'd pick it up again) I do not own anything. All credit goes to the respective authors, Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling. **

Chapter 14

Annabeth

The worst part about having owls was the screeching. Early in the morning all the owls started crying out. A lot of the girls just grumbled and rolled over, but Piper and I decided to get up and look through our trunks again. We climbed out of our beds and headed towards the leather cases. When I opened mine the small box was beckoning me to open it. I reach over and slid off the top. Inside was a beautiful wand, 11 inches long and 2 inches thick. It was ornately carved with owls. In the bottom part of the box I found a note. It said _Annabeth, this is your wand. It was made by your mother and will only be of use to you. It is made from olive tree wood with an owl feather core. You can say spells in Greek and they will be more powerful. Each of your demigod companions have a wand that is specialized to their personalities. I have blessed you myself so you should be able to do magic. –Hecate_. Piper found the same note except her wand was carved from birch wood and had the feather of a dove for a core. We looked in our text books and tried out some basic spells. We both excelled in everything. By the time the others were waking up Piper and I were trying to master a patronus.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Piper exclaimed. A silvery fox burst from the tip of her wand.

Now it was my turn. "_Expecto Patronum_!" a silvery owl flew from my wand and circled the dormitory. I was concentrating on the time our friends at camp had thrown Percy and me into the lake. He had made that air bubble and kissed me. It was one of the best times of my life. The other girls looked impressed. "Look in your trunks, there should be a box with your wand inside," I told them. As the girls rushed to try out magic with their wands I knocked on the door to the boys' dorm. "WAKE UP! Rise and shine, boys!" I yelled. I could hear groaning and muffled "Not yet, Annabeth" or "Five more minutes" from their dorm. "We need to hurry or we'll miss breakfast!" I told them. The girls changed into our school robes and Leo poked his head in.

"You guys decent?" he asked with his hand over his eyes. It would have been a nice gesture if he wasn't peeking through his fingers.

"Leo!" the girls squealed.

"Sorry, just we're ready and we would like to go to breakfast," Leo said, grinning.

"We're ready, just warn us next time you're going to go looking in our dorm," I told him. "Have you tried out your wands yet?"

"Yeah, I can't believe Hecate blessed us," Leo responded.

"What's taking so long, Leo," called a voice from inside. The door opened wider to reveal the boys sitting impatiently on their bunks. Percy stood up and walked over.

"Ready?" he asked, looping his arm through mine. I nodded and we headed out. The stairs led us down to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was waiting for us, apparently she guessed we wouldn't have a clue how to get back to the Great Hall.

"Good, you're awake," she said. "Follow me." She stepped out of the portrait hole and climbed down the stairs. All the demigods filed after her. The Great Hall was buzzing with energy when we walked in. All of us headed to the Gryffindor table.

"There you are!" Ginny said. She handed each of us a piece of paper. "Here are your schedules, first class starts in 20 minutes so you have a little bit of time to eat." I looked at the paper. Thank the gods it was in ancient Greek. My first class was Care of Magical creatures, then Potions, then Defense against the Dark Arts, then History of Magic, then divination, and finally Astronomy. I looked at the other demigods' and discovered they had the same.

"What classes do you have?" Hermione asked.

"Care of Magical creatures, Potions, DADA, divination, History of Magic, divination, and Astronomy, in that order," I told her.

"Huh, Ron, Harry, Ginny and I all have that exact schedule too," she said, looking puzzled. "Oh well, just a coincidence. Come on, you'll love the Care of Magical creatures professor. He's one of my oldest friends at Hogwarts." She dragged us away from the Gryffindor table and out of the castle.

Percy

When we reached the little hut I wasn't sure what the class would be like. Then I saw an old enemy.

"Laistrygonian!" I exclaimed.

"There's no need for that, boy," the giant chuckled, his speech worse than Tyson's.

"B- But you're a Laistrygonian giant. You, your kind sided with Kronos in the Second Titan War," Annabeth stuttered.

"Oi! I'm only 'alf giant, you see. Me kind is brutes, yes I know that. But I am no like my giant brothers," the giant growled.

"Good, a lot of my friends were killed by Laistrygonians," I snapped.

"All righty, now, along with te lesson. You will call me Professor 'agrid. Welcome to Care o' Magical Creatures. We will be startin' with the equestrian part o' the magical creatures," Hagrid gestured behind him and whistled like he was calling a taxi cab. Distant figures appeared on the horizon and in moments I heard a voice in my head.

_Yo, Boss!_ Blackjack said in my mind. _Need a lift? Can we get donuts?_

"No, Blackjack. I'm actually supposed to be learning about you. Why are you in England?" I told the horse aloud.

"Did he ask you for donuts?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep," I responded, popping the p.

"Are you talking to the pegasus?" Ron asked. I sighed, this was always awkward to explain.

"Yeah, it's a Poseidon thing. He's the father of horses so I can speak to them and they can speak to me in my mind. It works with anything horse related. Zebras, pegasi, unicorns. I can also speak to fish and sea life," I explained.

_I'm doing a favor for one of my friends_, said Blackjack. _You remember Porkpie. _He nodded his head in the direction of a tan pegasus standing nearby.

"All right class, we're goin' to learn how to approach and even ride pegasi," Hagrid announced. "I'll need four volunteers. How 'bout 'Ermione, Percy, Annabeth, and Harry." We all stepped up. "Now, two of you will ride Blackie over here, and the other two will ride Brownie, over there," Annabeth and I burst out laughing.

"They do have names, you know. The one you call 'Blackie' is actually Blackjack, and 'Brownie' is called Porkpie," I told him. He narrowed his eyes.

"And, how 'ould you know this?" Hagrid asked.

"Cause I can talk to them. I rescued Blackjack a while back, but Porkpie lives at camp," I told the professor.

"I see, well if ya know so much 'bout them pegasi already, I guess you won't need 'em instructions, eh?" Hagrid said.

"Fine by me," I swung myself onto Blackjack's back and helped Annabeth up. The horse took off into the sky. The wizards below us gasped as we circled the castle. I didn't really want to go back but then I saw a figure coming towards us.

"Hagrid says you need to come back now," Jason yelled from his position in the sky.

"Did he really tell you to come get us, or did you just want to show off your flying skills?" I asked him. He grinned wickedly.

"Both," he admitted. "Come on, don't want miss the rest of class."

Annabeth

Care of Magical creatures went fine after we landed the pegasi. Now we were heading back to the castle. When we reached the potions classroom I saw another house waiting in the dungeon.

"Ugh, double Potions with Slytherins," Ron complained. "At least it's Slughorn and not Snape teaching."

"What's wrong with Slytherins?" Piper asked.

"Where to start? They're stuck up, racist, rude and think everyone else is below them just because they're pure bloods," Ron spat.

"What are pure bloods?" Piper asked again.

"People with only wizards in their family," Hermione said, bitterly.

"They call muggle-borns, Mud bloods," Ron said. "They even hate half-bloods." Piper bristled at that word. Of course, she was doubly half-blood. She was a demigod, but she was also half-Cherokee, half-white.

"Then they're going to _love_ me," Piper muttered. I caught that Slytherin girl staring at us. She was the one who ran into me my first day here. I glared at her and she quickly looked away.

"Welcome, class, to Potions. I am your teacher, Professor Slughorn," said a pudgy man in green robes. "Today we will be brewing a love potion." I looked at Piper. She stood calmly but I knew she was excited. This potion was the one her mother had created. "Find a cauldron and follow the instructions on the board," the professor said. We filed in and I saw the recipe was one Silena had made help her with before she, before she died.

I set to work, grinding in powders and stirring the smelly liquid. When I went to put some materials back I looked at boys' potions. Frank's was gloopy and rising like it was about to jump out and walk around. Percy's was smoking and looked like Leo's hands when he got excited. Leo's actually was on fire and he kept telling Slughorn that he had it under control. Jason's was looking okay but it was starting to float out of his cauldron, like he had given it his power over the winds. Piper's, on the other hand, was perfect. It glowed pink and bubbled slightly. It looked just like mine.

"This is amazing, Miss Mclean, Miss Chase. You have perfected this potion in record time. Not even my best student, Miss Granger has ever preformed this quickly!" Professor Slughorn said. I glanced at Hermione and saw her looking miffed.

"Oh no, I have no magical skills," Piper tried to apologize. "It's just, my mother created this potion, so naturally I can do it with ease. Annabeth over here, she's the one who can perfect anything she tries." I blushed.

"No, I did this potion with Silena, it was a favor for one of her sisters. She taught me how before…" I trailed off. Piper put an arm around my shoulder. She had heard all about her sister.

"Why don't you try to make the Draught of Living Death," Slughorn suggested.

"Somebody say my name?" the son of Hades stepped from the shadows.

"Nico, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to 'investigate' the magic school," he said with air quotes.

"So, Persephone forced you out?" I asked. It was usually true.

"Yep," he said.

"Well, young man, I hope you know how to brew. Start on the love potion—" Professor Slughorn was cut off.

"No, love doesn't really work for me," Nico burst.

"Alright, why don't you try to make the Draught of Living Death," Slughorn suggested. Nico set to work and within a few minutes his cauldron began simmering menacingly. I started my potion too. It was more difficult than the love potion, but it was easy enough. Nico was completely focused on his broth. I watched him grinding herbs and powdering dangerous substances. When he put the last ingredient in I was just about done too. Professor Slughorn came around to our cauldrons with some leaves. He dropped one in Nico's and the dark water consumed it. Slughorn's eyes widened.

"Brilliant," he gasped. "That's the best Draught of Living Death I've ever seen! It foes far past the normal expectations. Are you using Dark Magic?" Nico just laughed.

"I practically am Living Death. My father is the lord of the Underworld, so I have a connection to death," Nico said. Slughorn proceeded to my cauldron and dropped a leaf in. Mine just dissolved the leaf but I didn't feel too bad, considering the sparkle in Slughorn's eyes.

"You, my dear, are earning your way to a spot on my shelf," he said. I heard Hermione gasp, I turned to find a dark glob of ruined potion molding on the floor.

"Percy," I said. "Is that yours?" He grinned but shook his head.

"Not this time. That's Frank's," Frank looked sheepish as I turned to him.

"It was an accident!" the son of Ares defended. Slughorn just waved his wand and the blob vanished. The rest of potions class was uneventful. We trudged out of the dungeons and into another classroom. Standing there, like there was nothing out of the ordinary, were two of my friends. One was good to see, with her mane of curly red hair and green eyes. The other was painful to look at.

"L- Luke?" I stuttered. The ghost in front of me nodded. I stepped forward and burst into tears.

"Annabeth, what's… oh," Percy caught up to me and stared at Luke's shimmering form. Percy put an arm around my shoulder as I sobbed harder. All the pain, all the guilt I had been feeling after Luke's death just came pouring out.

"Luke," Thalia came up from behind me and looked as if she wanted to shock him. I knew, though, on the inside she was fighting not to cry.

"Settle down, Annabeth, Thalia," Luke said. "I'm going to be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It appears wizards are not good in physical combat, so they're going to get a mix of magic and physical fighting." I turned and saw the demigods behind me, the ones who knew Luke looked shocked, the others looked awkward and nervous. Luke turned to the wizards. "Don't bother with the whole 'professor' thing. Just call me Luke." The wizards nodded and started coming in. Percy and I found our seats but Thalia continued to glare at Luke. Finally she marched up to him and started talking to him. It was low enough so the entire room couldn't hear it but I could.

"Don't get her hopes up," Thalia growled. "She was broken after you left camp. If you do anything to her I will personally send you back to Hades and put you in the fields of punishment. Do you understand?" Luke nodded. "And don't get upset when you find out why she didn't go insane." Thalia marched back to her seat and Rachel slipped into the desk by mine. The Oracle of Delphi smiled at me.

"You okay?" she asked. I nodded.

"It's so hard, seeing him here. Seeing Thalia and Luke together, with me, it just brings up painful memories. And then there's Percy…" I trailed off.

"I get it," Rachel sympathized. "Must be tough to see your first crush, who died, and your boyfriend in the same room." I gaped at her.

"How did you know he was my first crush?"

"Have you seen yourself when you talk about Luke. I mean, you go bright red and your Athena thinking plunges down to Percy's level," she joked.

"I talk like a seaweed brain whenever I mention Luke," I asked, horrified. Rachel laughed. She abruptly stopped and I thought she was going to say a prophecy until I heard Luke talking.

"… you will all get a weapon of your choice," he was saying. "Try to find something that suits you. Once your used to it you'll pair up with a demigod and they'll show you what to do if something attacks you. Any questions?" Apparently there wasn't any questions because the Gryffindors didn't raise any hands. Luke spread his arms and a training arena popped up behind him. Swords and daggers of all sizes lined the shelves. Bows and arrows of all sorts littered the walls like ivy growing on an aging house. There was one section of the room that intrigued me. I walked over to it, curious. It said _Legend Weapons_ in ancient Greek. On the wall there was a long golden sword, a short bronze dagger, a silver bow, a pure black sword, a triangular knife, and a sword with a hauntingly familiar, double edged blade. Percy walked over to see what I was looking at. When he saw the weapons on display he gasped.

"Riptide," he said his hand drifting towards his pocket. He pulled out the ball-point pen and uncapped it. Sure enough, it grew into the exact same sword on display. I pulled out my dagger and compared it to the one on the wall. Exact copies.

"Hey Piper," I called. "Could you come over here?" She walked over and her jaw dropped.

"Katoptris… what is it doing up there?" she asked.

"I don't know, there's also Thalia's bow and," I sighed. "Backbiter."

"Annabeth, could you show me how to use this?" Hermione came over, holding a thin short sword that was barely longer than a dagger.

"Yeah," I told her, tearing my gaze away from the strange weapons on the wall. "Are you sure you like this one best?"

"Yes, it suits me," she said.

"Alright, find the most natural grip on the handle you can. Since you're a demigod, it should come easily," I instructed. She shifted her grip on the blade.

"Okay, now what?" I paused at her question. I hadn't really taught anyone to fight before, at least not with a sword.

"Percy, could you teach her? I'm not good with swords," I told him. He caught my eye. I could tell he was looking for something wrong, but I wasn't ready to tell him yet. He nodded.

"Come on, Hermione," he led her away and started talking about parries and blocks and other sword fighting stuff. I turned back to the mysterious weapons and tried to think. I was concentrating so much I didn't notice Luke until he drifted over.

"Look, Annabeth," he said, making me jump. "I'm sorry about surprising you like this. I'm sorry for turning on camp and everyone else. More than anything, I'm sorry for breaking my promise. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye. I can't go back in time and undo what I did in the past, but I can give you this. You can yell at me or say anything at all. I won't stop you." I didn't know what to say. Here was my chance. All the anger and resentment I had felt towards Luke when he left boiled up inside of me. Then I saw Percy teaching Hermione to swing her sword and it all went away.

"I'm not going to yell at you, Luke. I know why you did what you did. But that's in the past now. Things have changed. I've changed. For Hades' sake, we're in a school for a magical race in England! I just wish you would've told me why before you left. I wish you hadn't tried to kill Percy. Or set that drakon on Silena. Or even put your monsters on that ship and capture Beckendorf before he could get off. So many people we knew, you knew, are dead because of this war. Your own brother would have died in the Labyrinth if Clarisse hadn't found him. This whole thing, the war, you being back— all of it. It just sucks. But I can't do anything to change it. And you can't do anything to change what I'm doing right now, but please don't set a pit scorpion on him again," Luke looked confused until I walked over to Percy and kissed him. Percy looked startled but when I pulled away he smiled.

"What was that for?" Percy asked.

"I missed you," I covered. He smiled and then went back to teaching Hermione about her sword. I walked back to Luke and studied his expression. He looked… happy but hurt too.

"I'm happy for you, Annie. Really, I am," Luke said. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt, Luke. I'm not a little kid anymore. Don't try to protect me from the choices I've made," I told him. I walked away and left him there. "Ginny," I told the red head. "Need help?" she nodded. I looked at her weapon of choice: a dagger, which looked surprisingly like my own. "Find the most natural hold. Try to hold like you would hold your wand." She shifted her grip. "Good. Now, I'm going to try to disarm you. Hold me back in whichever way you can." She raised her blade and I pulled out mine. I stepped forward and eyed her hold. She wasn't comfortable with the leather grip yet, so I aimed for the base of her weapon and pushed down hard. She fought back bringing up the tip of her blade. She tried a stab of her own, but I easily blocked it. I caught the edge of her dagger with mine and twisted, putting all my weight into a downwards push. Her knife clattered to the ground. "Nice job, I can tell you're a fighter. You should get more comfortable with your grip," I instructed. I showed her some parries and blocks until I looked back at Luke and saw something strange. Percy was talking to him, his expression grim as he talked. I tried to think of what they could be talking about, but for once I was at a loss for ideas. I stood there, thinking, until class was over.

Percy

"How did you even get here, Luke?" I asked the ghost.

"Hades," Luke responded. "He told me all about wizards and this school and asked me to teach the wizards."

"So how long are you allowed to stay?" I asked him. I glanced at Annabeth and saw her sparring with Ginny. I wondered how she was holding up. I knew she had feelings for Luke, but I didn't know how big. I talked to him throughout the end of class. I got to know the son of Hermes better than I had when he was alive. He told me about Annabeth when she was young, and Thalia socking him for the first time when she got mad. We didn't mention the war or Kronos or anything bad. We just… talked.

"So, you and Annabeth, huh?" Luke asked, causing me to blush. I nodded.

"Yeah…" I trailed off; concerned he was going to be mad. Luke chuckled at my discomfort.

"Don't worry about it, Percy. I'm happy for you, really," he told me. "Just… don't break her heart." I dropped my gaze.

"Luke—"

"Period's over! Go to your next class," Luke shouted. He turned toward me. "See you, Percy." With that we swept up the stairs and into the Great Hall for lunch.

"Who is the new DADA teacher?" Ginny asked Annabeth. I saw her stiffen and she cast a glance that said _Help me_ to me.

"That's Luke. He's… a friend of ours," I said vaguely.

"I'm guessing he's more than a friend. If you don't mind me asking, what's the history between him and you guys?" Ginny poked.

"About nine years ago, a daughter of Zeus, a daughter of Athena and a son of Hermes were on the run. A satyr was assigned to bring the daughter of Zeus to safety, as she was very powerful and being hunted by the worst monsters from Tartarus. They made it all the way to the top of Half-Blood hill, the border from Camp Half-Blood and the outside world. They were tired and scared and there was an army of monsters chasing after them. The daughter of Zeus told her satyr to get the other two half-bloods to safety. They didn't want to leave her, but they had no choice. She made her final stand on the top of that hill. As she was dying, her father took pity on her and turned her into a pine tree. Her spirit helped guard the camp, until she was healed and brought out of the tree. Before that, the son of Hermes turned on the camp and sided with the Titans in the last war. But in the end, he was hero, sacrificing himself to save the world," I told her. "The son of Hermes was Luke. The daughter of Zeus was Thalia. And the daughter of Athena was Annabeth. Luke tried to kill me when I was twelve, but he's a good guy. Don't think too badly of him," I said looking at Annabeth. She didn't glare at me so I thought I did okay.

"Wow," Ginny said. For the rest of lunch we stayed quiet. Thalia's hands were sparking and whenever someone got too close their hair would stick up on end and their eyes would look dazed for a few seconds before glaring at the daughter of Zeus. When it was time for our next class we headed to a room on the opposite side of the castle. Sitting at the desk was another ghost who was supposed to teach us. He looked bored when we walked in until Hazel and Nico took their seats.

"My Lord! My Lady!" the ghost jumped to his feet and bowed at the children of Hades.

"I should report you, Binns," Nico growled.

The ghost's eyes widened. "No, no my Lord. Please no," the ghost pleaded.

"I'll stay quiet, for now. But should I feel that you are doing a bad teaching job, or, say giving too much homework, I will personally deliver you to Thantos. Got it?" Nico said, coolly. Binns nodded and started to talk.

"For the first semester we will be learning about ancient Greek culture," Binns babbled. "You will have a pre-test to see how much you know about the subject." He started passing out papers. For once in my life, I wasn't worried about a test. Greek mythology was my specialty. Of course, I learned a lot from Annabeth, but I knew enough to pass this test.

_Question 1. Who are the twelve main Olympian gods and goddess?_ That was easy. I knew most of them since practically all had tried to kill me at least once in my life.

_Question 2. What is the name for a tree spirit?_ You've got to be kidding me. The answer was dryad, duh. Everyone knows that.

_Question 3. Name two Greek monsters. More for extra credit. _Looks like I will be earning a lot of extra credit. I just have to think of everything that I'd fought in the five years I'd known I was a half-blood. I might need several more pages.

I breezed through the quiz, no problem. I saw Annabeth getting out of her seat to hand in her paper just as I put my pencil down. All the other demigods were also handing in their sheets. I saw Hermione eye us suspiciously before turning in hers. When Nico turned his in, Professor Binns immediately wrote _A+_ on his paper. The wizards in the room, except Hermione, took a lot longer to finish the quiz, so I was getting bored. I saw Annabeth pull out a book, but I wasn't into reading. Then I saw a cup of water on Binns' desk. I felt a tug in my gut, and the water carefully drifted out of the cup and over to my seat. I split it into parts, molding and shaping the water for entertainment. I finally had to give it up when Leo set his desk on fire. Finally, when all the students had finished the quiz, it was time to go to the next class. So we packed our bags and headed up to a trapdoor. I was uneasy going up there because the Big House attic was through a trap door, and that was where the camp kept the Oracle, before she became Rachel. But I had no choice. The ladder swung down and I climbed the steps. What greeted me was a room that was filled with so much incense and perfume, it smelled worse than the Aphrodite cabin. I nearly gagged.

"Geez, this place smells worse than cabin 10, no offense, Piper," Thalia said.

Piper wrinkled her nose. "None taken. Instead of a sacrificial place for Barbie dolls, this room smells like a conference room for the undead supermodels." The rest of the demigods had a similar reaction, but Rachel's was the worst. She gagged and nearly fell down the ladder. When all students were seated a woman came from behind a curtain.

"Welcome," she started and then stopped abruptly. She had her eyes on Hazel and Nico. "I can sense death emanating from you two." She turned towards Annabeth. "You! You will fall because of a faulty plan!" Annabeth looked insulted.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "My mother is the goddess of _battle strategy_. My plans always work." The crazy professor turned to me and Thalia.

"You shall die from a lightning strike. Electricity will bring your death!" she said with a shaking finger pointed towards Thalia. Then she pointed to me. "You will drown! Your perish lies in the depths of water!" everyone who knew me started laughing, even myself. The professor looked startled. "This is no time for laughter!" she snapped.

"Sorry, it's just, Percy can't drown. His dad is Poseidon. He can breathe underwater," Leo said. The professor just turned to the rest of the class and finished her speech.

"Today we will predicting what our future holds in store," the professor, who introduced herself as Professor Trelawney, turned to Rachel, "What do you think your future holds in store for you?" Rachel's eyes glowed green and the spirit of Delphi started speaking through her.

"_Wisdom's daughters walk alone. The Mark of Athena burns through Rome. Twins snuff out the angel's breath, Who holds the key to endless death. Giants' bane stands gold and pale, Won through pain from a woven jail_," Rachel said. Once the prophecy was over her eyes closed and she slumped in her chair.

"Rachel!" Annabeth shook her shoulder. Rachel groaned and sat up.

"What, where, what did I say?" she asked.

"Your eyes turned green and you spoke in rhyme," Ron answered.

"What was… that?" Professor Trelawney asked.

"You see, I'm the Oracle of Delphi. The spirit of Delphi kind of hijacks me every once in a while and speaks a prophecy through me. What you just heard was a prophecy, it sort of tells the future," Rachel answered. I glanced at Annabeth. She looked pale and scared. I knew of only one thing that could terrify her like that.

"Well, I myself am familiar with prophecies, and that, young lady, was not one of them," Professor Trelawney snapped. Rachel looked infuriated.

"_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask_," Rachel said in her creepy Oracle voice. Trelawney backed up fast.

"Rachel, you said _Wisdom's daughters walk alone. The Mark of Athena burns through Rome. Twins snuff out the angel's breath, Who holds the key to endless death. Giants' bane stands gold and pale, Won through pain from a woven jail_. Annabeth, Wisdom's daughters, that has to be you. Who else could it be?" I said. Annabeth shook her head. She looked unwilling to talk about it.

"Leo, are you still building the _Argo II_?" she asked instead of answering my question. Leo looked surprised.

"Uh, yeah. I've got Buford and some automatons working on it in Bunker 9. Why?"

"We're going to fulfill the Great Prophecy. But we also need wizards. Wisdom's daughters… at least two children of Athena need to go on the quest," Annabeth said.

"But, Annabeth, it says only _seven_ half-bloods can answer the call, remember?"

"I know, but _half-bloods_ doesn't only apply to demigods. Wizards call half-muggle half-wizard people half-bloods too, right?" she said. "_Foes bear arms at the doors of death_, that's wizards and demigods working together. And who said no more than seven could go? As long as there's seven half-bloods I'm sure we'll be fine. Right, Rachel?" Rachel nodded. I grinned. Leave it to Annabeth to find a loophole in the Great Prophecy. Professor Trelawney let us out of class early because we had witnessed a prophecy and it "was too traumatizing for some students to see" which meant it was too traumatizing for her. We proceeded to a high tower for astronomy. I knew this class was going to be the hardest. Zoe Nightshade, the last lieutenant of Artemis, who had died while saving her lady, was placed in the sky as a constellation. It always hurt to see the shimmering huntress up in the sky. She had sacrificed her life to save us and the world.

"Good evening, class. I am your astronomy teacher, Aurora Sinistra," a professor said. We stepped into the circular classroom and I saw telescopes lining the walls. I grimaced at Thalia and Annabeth. This was going to be tough. "Today we will be studying a fairly new constellation called the Huntress," continued Sinistra. We walked over to the telescopes. I steeled myself and looked through the enlarging glass. There in the sky, was my friend Zoe Nightshade, hunting eternally in the stars.

"Oh, Zoe," Thalia breathed.

"Who's Zoe?" Piper asked.

"She was the last lieutenant of Artemis. She sacrificed herself to save Artemis… and me," Annabeth said. "Atlas used me as bait for Artemis. He knew Artemis would help a struggling maiden. He, he made Luke hold up the sky so I would take it from him." Her hand floated to the gray streak in her hair. It was fading fast but it was still visible. I thought to mine. In the months I had been away my gray streak had faded to a dull gray that you could barely see in my black hair. It felt like I was losing a connection with Annabeth. Even if it meant forgetting that horrible time when she was missing, it still hurt to think about. We finished off Astronomy class with Orion's belt and a bunch of other common constellations. Our first day at Hogwarts was over. I didn't want to find out what the prophecy meant, or who was going on the quest. But time had to move forward and a new threat was rising. We all went back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Hera's Dove," Hermione whispered. This time there weren't any giggles. As we separated Nico pulled me aside.

"Percy, that line in the prophecy, _Twins snuff out the angel's breath, who holds the key to endless death_, it means me. I'm going to search for the doors of death. They must be open or monsters would die more easily. But di Angelo means angel in Italian. It's going to be a trap, I know that, but you have to take them to Rome. As soon as Leo finishes the _Argo II_ you have to leave. Understand?" I tried to protest but Nico cut me off. "Promise me you'll lead them to Rome," he said.

"I promise. When are you leaving?" I gave in.

"Now," just before he melted into shadows he said, "Take care of my sister." And he was gone. I climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitory, the weight of Nico's search on my shoulders.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is my first AN in a while, but I want to apologize for the long wait for an update. I have been super swamped with soccer and then my writing teacher gave us a prompt and I had to write a lot. So, I am sorry for the long wait and I will try to update faster. Happy Reading! **

**Disclaimer: (I have not done this for a while so I will get back on track) I do not own anything you recognize. **

Chapter 15

Percy

My dream started as a familiar nightmare. I was in New York- not far from the Empire State Building. Suddenly I saw all the people who had died defending Olympus over the summer. Michael Yew rose out of water, Silena Beauregard, her face distorted with drakon poison, stepped from the shadows, Charles Beckendorf burst into existence in an explosion of Greek fire.

"You, you are to blame for this," the spirits chanted.

"You made the demigods attack," Silena accused, her outstretched finger trembling.

"You forced us to fight," Michael Yew continued.

"You had a chance for peace, but you chose war instead," Beckendorf spat out the words.

"You, Perseus Jackson, caused our deaths like you caused so much more," they told me in unison, their words stinging like acid.

"Please, I didn't want you to die. None of you should have died," I tried, begging them to stop telling me how wrong I was to let them get hurt.

"You caused the deaths in the Battle of the Labyrinth. You made the unwanted side with Kronos. You started the Titan War. You made so many half-bloods die because of your choices. You are to blame!" they continued, advancing on me like robots. Then the scene shifted. I saw Bianca di Angelo running towards the Talos automaton. I saw Zoe Nightshade leaping in front of Artemis. I saw Pan fading from existence, Daedalus falling, the burial shrouds burning after the Battle of the Labyrinth. I saw all the deaths in Manhattan, the traitor demigods fighting along-side the monsters and getting cut down because of it. Then, I saw something worse. Nico di Angelo stood by a huge pit- the entrance to Tartarus. He took a step and plunged into the darkness. _The Doors of Death_, I thought. _They're in Tartarus. That's where Nico went_. I sat up straight in my bunk only to find daylight streaming through the windows. I decided to get dressed, hoping it was close to breakfast time. By the time I had gotten into my robes, the others were starting to wake up.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth called through the flimsy wooden door. "You guys up yet?"

"Yeah, Wise Girl," I called back, "No need to worry about getting to breakfast on time." She opened the door and smiled, her gray eyes sparkling. We headed through the double dormitory and into the scarlet and gold room for our second day at Hogwarts. This time, when we reached the Great Hall we were greeted with scores of owls flying in.

"What in Hades?" Leo asked, bewildered.

"Oh, that's just the post. Don't you get mail in America?" Ginny asked, puzzled.

"Well, demigods don't really get mail, but when mortals do, it isn't given to you by owls," Annabeth explained.

"So, what does bring the mail? Dogs?" Ron laughed.

"No, there are these people called mailmen who bring the mail and put it in boxes called mail boxes. You open yours with a key," I told them like they were kindergarteners.

"Isn't that a bit complicated?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"Actually, it works quite well in the Muggle world," Hermione said. "My dad gets upset when the mailman doesn't come on time."

"There are also packaging and delivery companies that send you packages," I started but the wizards looked confused. "You know UPS and stuff. The guys that bring you boxes." They just looked more confused.

"He means there are systems that deliver parcels to people by muggle transportation," Hermione explained.

"Oh," Ginny and Ron said, drawling the "o".

"Oh no," Hermione groaned. "More divination today. And History of Magic could this day get any worse?!"

As it turned out, the day could get worse. All through Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, Travis and Connor kept stealing our frogs, which we were trying to turn into dinner plates. Everyone was quite unsuccessful, except Hermione, Annabeth and Piper. My frog just flattened out and looked like it was run over by a truck. Once Leo's frog caught on fire for the third time, Professor McGonagall called class early. As we headed to divination Rachel was muttering darkly.

"Stupid divination…reading tea leaves, hah! Pathetic… thinks she know more about prophecies than me… dream journals, really? How does she have experiences with prophecies? She's just a stupid mortal…" were only a few of the things I caught from her scowling expression and quiet words.

We reached the incense filled room with the crazy, future obsessed, professor. "Welcome again, children," she spread her arms just as she had on our first day. After a quick glare at Rachel, she announced we would be reading our tea leaves today. Rachel rolled her eyes. The Oracle of Delphi did not look pleased with the phony fortune telling skills.

Halfway through the lesson Rachel stood up. No one was doing what we were supposed to, even the wizards. Travis and Connor were seeing what they could pick-pocket from Professor Trelawney, Annabeth and Hermione were discussing books and whatnot, Nico was nowhere to be seen, Harry and Ron were talking about something called Quidditch and broomsticks, Thalia was sparking her cup of tea leaves, Leo was, again, lighting things on fire which piper kept dousing, and Rachel was sketching. She brought over her picture to me. I took one look at it and called, "Annabeth, you better see this." She eyed me like she wanted to go back to talking with Hermione, but when she saw my face she nodded and headed over.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"I was sketching and I drew… this," Rachel explained. Her drawings normally showed dangerous scenes from the future or past but this one chilled my blood. A few wounded fighters were sprawled on the deck of a ship sailing in the air. Two people were dueling with wands and bright lights were shooting from the tips. In the land below the ship a giant face of a woman with her eyes closed was swirling in the earth.

"No," Annabeth's face had paled as she looked at the drawing. "That's our quest, that's the Argo II and those must be wizards, but why are they fighting themselves?"

"I don't know, but if you go on this quest, you will face conflicts within yourselves," Rachel winced mid-thought and rubbed her temple. "Gah! The gods won't allow me to tell you anymore. I'm sorry, but that's all the information you'll be getting from the Spirit of Delphi."

"That's it; we need to get this quest started. Leo, when will you finish building the ship," Annabeth called.

"In about a week tops, I'll have Buford send me a video scroll when it's done. We can have the automatons sail it over and we'll be gone, off to Greece to stop Gaea!" Leo pumped his fist like he was going to an amusement park instead of going to stop an angry, evil, and practically unstoppable earth goddess.

"Good, until then we'll have to work out who is going on the quest. We know Percy, Jason, Piper, you and I are going, but who are the other two? And which wizards are we going to take?" Annabeth furrowed her brow and looked down at the desk. Professor Trelawney was frowning distastefully at us but a glare from Rachel made her look away.

"We'll have to talk to the school as a whole, probably ask Professor McGonagall. But I think I already know who should come with us," I said. I eyed Ron, Harry, and Hermione. If what Ron and Hermione had told me was true, then they were the three wizards who needed to accompany us. I also thought Luna should come too; after all, she had the most knowledge of both worlds.

After a lengthy Divination class we proceeded to another dull lesson with Professor Binns, but it was again about Greek mythology and heroes like the original Jason and the original Perseus and Heracles and Orpheus and blah, blah, blah. I wasn't really paying attention until Binns said, "Now, that was the first Titan war. It has come to my attention that the modern world has suffered from a second war." My hands stiffened as I remembered all those who had died defending Olympus. Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf and so many others were heroes who had fallen during the worst battle of the century. Annabeth and I locked eyes. "Would some of the veterans from the second Titan war like to come up and explain the tragedy?" Binns drawled. I looked at Annabeth and saw her fists clenched. The memory was too painful, even now, to talk about. But those in the Wizarding world had a right to know. Travis, Connor, Annabeth, Rachel, Nico, Thalia, and I stood up. We walked to the front of the class and Thalia cleared her throat.

"Uh, well, the second Titan war was a bad time for all of us. Personally, I lost a lot of friends to monsters and, specifically, Kronos," Thalia started. Annabeth winced.

"Thalia, don't say his name," Annabeth warned. The wizards looked confused. Hermione raised her hand.

"But a name holds no power. Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself," Hermione said proudly.

"Yeah, that might be true for wizards, but on our side, names do have power and we try to avoid saying them as much as possible. Don't say any divine names of gods or monsters unless you want them to come to you," Thalia said. Hermione looked taken aback. I could hear her say a small "Oh" and look down. "Anyway," Thalia continued. "The Titan lord was rising. He planned to destroy the Empire State building in New York, the headquarters for Olympus. He had used one of my oldest friends, Luke, to start an army of traitors. They tried to use the Labyrinth to destroy our camp, Camp Half-Blood, first. Then, after the Labyrinth was destroyed, they started an assault on Manhattan. Charles Beckendorf, a son of Hephaestus, died trying to stop Luke and his army before they got to New York. No luck. Luke just kept coming. Eventually, almost every god had lost a child by the time the war was over. But Olympus stayed standing, and in return for the help of the demigods, the gods promised to claim all their children by the age of thirteen. So, if you recently saw a glowing symbol above your head, congratulations because you're a demigod!" Thalia spoke in a grim voice until that last part which she said with false enthusiasm. "Oh, and, Percy here, he's the one who led us. You're looking at the Hero of Olympus," Thalia informed and slipped back to her seat. I did a face palm, my face entirely red. Did she have to do that? Of course, she's Thalia. Luckily, Annabeth stepped up.

"I've known a lot of heroes, a lot of them died too, but none are braver and stronger than those who fought in the second Titan war. Thalia, Nico, Travis, Connor, Clarisse, Percy, and even Rachel, are the strongest, and bravest demigods I have ever had the pleasure to meet. You should also be careful around them. Don't make them angry. Especially Thalia," Annabeth sat down with lots of laughter from the demigods. Even though I was laughing, I was nervous about talking in front of the entire class. Thalia had pretty much covered everything. What was I going to say?

"You've now heard about both the heroes from ancient Greece and the heroes from the modern world. Now it's your turn to be heroes. A new threat is rising and demigods and wizards need to work together. In about a week, a war ship will be coming here to take us to Greece, where Gaea is rising. Only the bravest can go on this quest. Do any of you have any suggestions?" my pep talk sort of fizzled out but every single pair of eyes moved to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

A girl in the back row stood up. "If you're looking for brave people, take Harry, Ron and Hermione. They single handedly defeated Voldemort. They're the bravest wizards of all time," then she sat back down, her head in her hands.

"Well, looks like we found our wizards," I told them, grinning.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello Readers! I would like to thank all of you who have been reading my story. I am sorry to say that this will be ending within the next couple chapters, but I will be writing other fanfictions. I am going to do a Kane Chronicles(another series by Rick Riordan) and PJO crossover next, so if you have read the Kane Chronicles then be on the lookout for that. I might also be doing some just PJO stories you might also want to read. All in all, it's been a heck of a ride. I will miss writing this story and I again thank all of you who have ever viewed this. Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything previously written by Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling. **

Chapter 16

Ron

When the demigods started talking about a war, I knew how serious they were. I had thought: _they don't know what it's like to be in a real war. They've never had to lose someone because of a threat._ But clearly, they had lost many people. My story of the Battle of Hogwarts and losing Fred and Mad Eye and Tonks and Lupin seemed childish in comparison. I wondered if the Luke they were talking about was our DADA teacher. When Percy gave his little talk, I was reminded of the speech Harry gave when we got back to Hogwarts from Horcrux Hunting. Then Pavarti Patil stood up and told the entire class how brave we were and how we defeated Voldemort single handedly. Honestly, we did not kill him single handedly, a lot of it was Dumbledore, and a lot was the Order and the fighters of Hogwarts. Really, we only did a small part of the ending to the war.

I thought there were plenty of other wizards to go on a dangerous journey out of the country, but the class was smitten on us. "At least take Luna along too," Hermione protested. "I mean, for Merlin's sake, she's a demigod _and_ a wizard!" Annabeth nodded and whispered something to Percy. His smile melted and he nodded tersely.

"We'll take Luna too, but you can back out if you want to," Annabeth told us.

"After all we went through to defeat Voldemort, hunting down Horcruxes and doing dangerous stuff, how could we say no to another adventure?" Harry said with a grin. Percy smiled. Just then a flying blob thing came whirring through the classroom door.

"Already?" that boy Leo stood up and retrieved the bronze ball with helicopter blades. "Annabeth, the ship is already done. It should be here by tomorrow." Annabeth nodded.

"Great, I'll tell Luna at dinner." She turned her stormy gray eyes on us. "After classes, you should pack."

After that, classes went by in blur. Hermione kept rambling about Greek mythology and monsters and what she'd have to pack and how a ship would get Hogwarts and a bunch of other things I didn't pay attention to. I was concerned with food. What if we ran out of food on this "quest"? What if they had a really bad cook? And most importantly, would I get sea-sick? Finally it was dinner time. I tucked in with even more gusto than normally because it occurred to me that this might be my last Hogwarts meal. When the desert came, I savored each bite.

"Now," Professor McGonagall said after desert was cleared, "We will unfortunately be saying goodbye to seven demigods and some wizards. They must go on a quest to Greece to stop a dark force from rising. Do not worry, I am sure they will be fine. They will stop this dark force from rising and save the world, much like our last encounter with He Who Must Not Be Named—"

"His name's Voldemort, Professor!" a Gryffindor interrupted. "You can say it now!"

"Yes, his name is Voldemort. As I was saying, we will all be fine. Off to bed now," Professor McGonagall finished. We headed back to the common room, but someone was already waiting there. There was something… different about him. To start things off, he had pointy horns on his head, but that was nothing compared to his legs. Because where normal, human legs should have been, there were goat legs. And where shoes should have been, there were hooves.

"Percy!" the strange person said. "Chiron said something about the Great Prophecy! You can't be leaving tomorrow, can you?"

"Grover, it's a long story. But yes, we're leaving tomorrow. Did Chiron tell you to come with us?" Percy said slowly.

The goat man who must've been Grover shook his head. "No, he sent Gleeson on the Argo II. But I had to see this myself. I'll go back to camp, but we kind of need our Oracle."

"I'll come back with you, Grover. But Percy, send a son of Ares and a child of darkness with you on your quest. Annabeth, be careful. Tell your sisters about the Mark. Take them with you," Rachel stepped forward.

Annabeth frowned, "How did you—"

"Doesn't matter, just do what I say, okay?" Rachel interrupted. "Good luck, and come back safely." Then she and Grover went off down the corridor and vanished from sight.

"What did she mean by that?" I asked.

"I- I'll tell you later. On, on the quest," Annabeth mustered. Then she murmured the password and darted inside.

Annabeth

How in Hades did Rachel know about the argument with my mother? I hadn't told anyone, not even Piper, who had become a close friend over the months. And my sisters? No, I hadn't even told some at Camp Half-Blood, much less Luna and Hermione. But I would have to tell them on the Argo II. After all, I would be taking them with me. The prophecy specifically implied that more than one daughter of Athena had to go on the quest. When I had told Luna at dinner, she seemed overjoyed, even squealing with delight, which was something you don't see Athena girls do _ever_.

I sped into the room and quickly got ready for bed. I then promptly got into my bed and pretended I was asleep while I looked at ideas on Daedalus' laptop. The cutting edge ancient Greek technology left to me by the greatest inventor of all time was absolutely amazing. There were so many ideas I doubted I would ever get to look at them all. Percy was so quiet, I didn't even notice him until he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Stop pretending, Wise Girl, we can all see the light from your computer," he told me. We were the only two people in the room at that time, so I couldn't figure out who the "we" he was talking about was. But I reluctantly slid out of my bed, closing the screen of the laptop as I got up. "So, what's 'the Mark'?" he said with air quotes.

"Just something that happened a while back with my mother, while you were missing. It's not that important. Why don't you get some rest? Good night," I said quickly and tried to disappear into my comforter again, but he caught me before I could.

"Not so fast, what happened with your mom?"

I sighed. He knew exactly how to get me to talk. "I don't think you know this, but Zeus closed Olympus," I started. Percy raised his eyebrows but didn't speak. "So, seeing my mom was a big shock. I was just going back to camp from your mom's apartment- she was really worried you know- and I saw Athena studying a map. She told me that I needed to give up on you. She told me that if I kept searching I had failed her. Then she gave me this coin and told me to follow the Mark of Athena. Then, ever since I got the coin, my invisibility cap stopped working. And then we found you and…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say. My eyes stung, but I was not going to cry, not in front of Percy, at least.

"Annabeth, why didn't you tell me? And, by the way, I don't buy it. Why would your mom tell you that you had failed her? You're like the perfect daughter of Athena! Oh, and you should hear how much she cares about you. She did threaten me at that party after we saved Olympus, you know." Percy shook his head but then gave me one of his lopsided grins. The thought that my mother had threatened Percy about staying away from me made me want to laugh. But it was also nice, in a way. I smiled back at him.

"Thanks, Kelp Head, your Seaweed Brained advice actually worked this time."

"Hey! It wasn't that bad!" he protested. "Good night, Wise Girl," he stepped through the door that separated the boys from the girls.

"Night, Seaweed Brain!" I called. I settled in for bed and actually planned on sleeping when Thalia came in and yawned.

"Hey, I'm wondering how I'm going to get through wizarding homework without you around. And then there's Luke to deal with every day," she said.

"Oh, don't worry, Thals. You'll do fine. Besides, you'll have other people to help you out," I told her, waving her concern off.

"Yeah, I guess so," Thalia admitted. There was a serious pause before she said, "Annie, take care of my brother, would you?" I was taken aback. "I thought he was dead for thirteen years, I don't want him to be dead for real." I looked at her and saw her eye shining.

"Of course, I'll look after him. I mean, I don't think any monster is going to go near him with Piper around, but I'll do my best. I'm trusting that you won't go all Nico on me if he dies?" Thalia laughed.

"No, I won't be angry. Well, I'll be angry, but I won't be angry at you," she admitted.

"Night, Pinecone Face," I said.

"Night, Wise Girl," she responded. I fell into a tormented sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This is going to me my last chapter, but the sequel will probably come around Jun/July if I can. Thank you to all my readers or anyone who has ever viewed this story. If your interested, I will be writing another crossover next about the Kane Chronicles and PJO. But thanks to all of your support, I really enjoyed it. Happy Reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. **

Chapter 17

Annabeth

Like all demigods, Annabeth had nightmares frequently and it got even worse when she was in a dangerous situation. The anxiety of leaving for a very dangerous quest the next morning did not ease her nerves. So, naturally, she found herself standing in a sunflower field in Kansas. Two wizards were fighting each other in a dirt road. Broomsticks lay to the side of their feet. When I got a better look at them I realized they were Harry and Ron.

"_For my snacks, I only need two: the blood of a divine female, and the blood of a male. Hermione, my dear, choose which boy will die with you._" Gaea's voice purred from the bright yellow flowers.

"Gaea! Stop hiding in the wheat. Show yourself!" Harry shouted.

"_Such bravado_," Gaea hissed. "_But the other one, Ronald Weasly, also has appeal. Choose, Hermione Granger, or I will_." Hermione looked panicked. I knew she was debating between the two. They were both her best friends, but I could sense Ron was something more.

"You're insane!" Hermione yelled. "I'm not choosing anything for you!"

Suddenly Harry gasped. He stiffened in his spot on the earth.

"Harry!" Hermione cried. "What's wrong—?"

He looked at her, his expression deadly calm. His eyes were no longer green, they glowed solid gold.

"Ron, help!" Hermione stumbled back from Harry but Ron just faced Harry, the tip of his wand pointed towards his friend.

"_One will die_," Ron said, but the voice wasn't his. It was deep and hollow, like someone whispering from inside the barrel of a cannon.

"_I will choose_," Harry answered, in the same hollow voice.

"No!" Hermione yelled. All around her the fields crackled and hissed, laughing in Gaea's voice as Harry and Ron tensed, their wands ready.

I woke up drenched in sweat. Piper's face loomed over mine, her eyebrows knitted with concern. "You were screaming; I didn't want you to wake anybody else up," she said. "Bad dream?" I nodded.

"About our quest. Have you been seeing anything in your knife?" I asked her. Her face paled. "Uh, yeah. I saw Dionysus offering us a silver goblet from a field in Kansas. But why would he be in Kansas? Anyway, we've got a few hours until dawn. I got all the sleep I could, but if you want to try to go back to bed…"

"No," I replied. "I can't close my eyes anymore." Piper nodded.

"This normally doesn't help, but do you want to talk about it?" she asked, tentatively. I shook my head. "Thought so. What do you want to do?"

"Why don't we pack. It takes me forever because I always feel like I'm forgetting something." I suggested.

"Sure," was her response.

"Okay, so we need about two weeks' worth of clothes, just in case Leo doesn't have anything to wash them with," I started. We gathered tops, shorts, pants, undergarments, and PJs. "We should probably bring our wands, just in case they come in handy. We'll be needing Ambrosia and Nectar, though Leo probably stocked some in the sick bay, but I like to keep some on hand at all times. I'll bring Daedalus' laptop, anything else we might need?" I rambled. Piper shook her head. "Well, that took shorter than expected. What do you want to do now?"

"Um, we could spar in the common room?" Piper suggested warily.

"Sure," I shrugged. I drew my weapon and followed her through the door. "Ready?" Piper nodded. She held Katoptris high. I charged, slashing my blade across her hilt and spinning away. Piper was too experienced for me to disarm her that easily. She moved her blade to the side and stabbed at my side. Had I not dodged, I would have been dead. We continued this style of stab-dodge, stab-dodge for a while. By the time Gryffindors were rising we were drenched in sweat, each battered with a few cuts and bruises. By the time demigods were rising a small crowd of wizards had gathered.

"Whoa, Pipes," Jason said as he entered the common room. "How long have you two been sparring?"

"About four or five hours, with a few breaks. No big deal," Piper called over her shoulder. This sent a wave of whispers through the crowd.

"Four to five _hours_?" I heard a lot of people say.

"No big deal?" more asked.

"Okay, why don't you guys get some Ambrosia and Nectar and join us for breakfast?" Jason suggested.

"No, no one has won yet," I told him. Then, I did a move Luke had taught me: I put all my weight into a forward thrust at her hilt and twisted. Her knife clattered to the ground. She wiped the sweat off her brow and smiled at me. "Good work," I told her. "You're getting better."

"Thanks, coming from you, that's a real compliment," Piper said. "Okay, Sparky, we'll go get ready," she said to Jason.

"Sparky?" He looked taken aback.

"Yeah, everyone has their own nicknames. You know, Thalia's Pinecone Face, Percy's Seaweed Brain, Nico's Death Breath, I'd thought I'd give you one. It was either Sparky or Superman, so I chose Sparky," Piper said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Okay," Jason responded, but he looked puzzled. I laughed and headed upstairs. The room was nearly empty as I changed into a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and jeans. Piper was in the bathroom, braiding Gryffindor colored feathers into her hair. We grabbed our packs and went down to the Great Hall.

Murmuring coursed through the atmosphere of the room like water through a river. This was the day the people would be leaving. This was the day of the dangerous quest. Then Hagrid burst through the door. "Professor! A flyin' ship is 'overing outside! Righ' above te grounds!" he yelled. Professor McGonagall looked quite shocked but I knew what Hagrid was talking about.

"Leo's ship, it can fly as well as sail," I whispered to Percy.

"Cool, I'm not so happy about the flying, though," he whispered back.

"Don't worry, it's enchanted to ward off all magic, godly magic included," I told him with a smile. Then we were swept from the Great Hall in a tide of students.

"How is it doing that?" several kids asked in awe.

"What in Merlin?!" more exclaimed.

"Don't worry!" Leo called. "It's mine! I built it! It won't hurt you." The wizards who heard looked at Leo like "Yeah Right" but he just flashed a grin and kept moving through the crowd.

"All students return to the castle, immediately!" came Professor McGonagall's sharp voice. There was grumbling as the wizards filed back in through the massive double doors. Once everyone was seated, Professor McGonagall stood up again, "I believe there is nothing to fear about that ship, correct, Mr. Valdez?" Leo grinned and nodded.

"No, that's just our ride to Greece. I built at Camp Half-Blood. It won't blow anything up… anymore," Leo told the school. I chuckled at "anymore". There had been a slight incident with the engine and Buford the magic end table. I didn't worry; it was fixed. "But if the ship is here, then we need to go."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Everyone going on the quest, please enjoy your last breakfast. I am sure your friends and relatives will want to say goodbye."

"Are you bloody crazy?!" Pansy Parkinson asked. "You want us to eat breakfast in the shadow of their warship?! They're obviously trying to destroy us!" Shouts of ascent could be heard from the Slytherin table.

"But it's not dangerous. Have a look if you want, I can take you all up. If you're really good I'll let you steer the ship and give you a little paper captain's hat to wear." Leo said brightly.

"There's no way in Merlin—" The Slytherin girl was cut off by Professor McGonagall.

"That's an excellent idea. Miss Parkinson, you should go see the ship for yourself, warm up to this idea." Professor McGonagall sent her a look that was not a glare, but intimidating enough for Pansy to close her mouth, nod her head and dart out of the Great Hall. Leo followed and everyone began to enjoy breakfast once more.

"So, we're leaving today," Percy breathed.

"Yeah," I said, "It'll be fine. We'll just go to Greece, do something impossible, save the world, and be on our merry way. Just like every other year, right, Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah, no different at all," Percy replied, and we were being serious. There was no joking when it came to saving the world. "Doing something impossible, like stopping a primal force like Gaea herself, is something we're really good at, Wise Girl."

"Are you serious," Ron asked us with his mouth open.

"They are 100% serious," Thalia said. "They've saved the world more times than they can count on their fingers. Being a demigod involves a lot of saving the world." Percy and I blushed. "You should have seen when Percy rallied the campers to defeat Kronos. Or when Rachel threw a plastic blue hair brush and hit the Titan Lord in the eye with it. Or when Annabeth—"

"Enough, Pinecone Face," Percy interrupted.

"Pinecone Face?" Harry asked. "Why would you call her that?"

"A while back, she was a pine tree. Then, when Annabeth and I went to the Sea of Monsters and Clarisse got the Golden Fleece, Thalia's tree was saved and she was brought back to human form. But she's immortal now, as the Lieutenant of Artemis." Percy said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Whoa," Ron said.

"Yeah, that's normally what you get with children of the Big Three," I said. Suddenly, a big explosion rocked the building. Greek Fire erupted in columns. "The Ballistae!" I cried. What was going on.

"You've betrayed us! Your ship is attacking Hogwarts!" an unknown voice screamed from the direction of the Slytherins. Luna rushed over.

"Annabeth, we need to go. Now," she rushed. All 11 of us jumped to our feet and raced out of the Great Hall. Before I left I locked eyes with Professor McGonagall. Her expression was angry, but understanding. I knew we would be considered enemies of Hogwarts from now on. I hardened my expression and hoped she got the message: Stall them.

As much as I expected a trick by Pansy Parkinson, that wasn't the case. She came running from the Argo II. "Your boy Leo has turned his weapons on Hogwarts! You can no longer be trusted!" she screamed. She whipped out her wand, but Hermione hit her with a jet of red light before any damage could have been done.

"Come on!" Luna cried. "We need to get out of here." We boarded the ship and, sure enough, Leo was standing at the helm.

"Leo!" I yelled. "What are you doing?!" He just turned to me with his eyes glazed over.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled, and Leo crumpled to the floor.

"Annabeth, get us out of here!" Percy yelled at me. I nodded. I didn't know much about the ship with Leo's fancy gadgets and Nintendo Wii controls, but I did know one basic command: Up. I yanked the throttle and the Argo II shot into the sky.


End file.
